Princess Angelica
by katie131925
Summary: Arthur and Gwen were granted a miracle and that was Angelica, their daughter. Only a few months old she was taken from them by Morgana and sent to the past where she grew up. Follow Angelica as she figures out who she is, finds old friends, and sees just how vicious the enemies of Camelot are. Her life will never be the same again,
1. Prologue

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Prologue

"Wah! Wah!" cried the princess.

Queen Guinevere sighed when she heard her daughter crying. She and her husband haven't been able to sleep for a while now and it was beginning to catch up on her. They could get a nurse maid but Guinevere thought it was pointless and hurtful to let her own daughter be handled by strangers.

The king who was moments away from falling asleep heard his daughter's cry's and jumped awake. He knew that the queen was tired so he patted her shoulder and sat up ready to go tend to his daughter.

When he opened his eyes fully he saw someone he hoped never to see again.

"Morgana." He said.

As soon as the queen heard that name she jumped up terrified for her child.

"Hello dear brother and Gwen." She said bitterly. "I just dropped by to see my niece, isn't that right Angel?" she said while looking down at the infant in her arms.

"Leave Angelica alone." Says King Arthur with a threatening tone.

The lady Morgana dismissed his tone and continued, "Don't worry brother, I'll give her to a nice family although when you do see her she will be the same age." She says with a wicked grin. "I'm sending the princess into the past so how ever hard you look and if you succeed in finding her, you will never get to watch her grow up."

By this time Arthur had a sword in hand and was ready to charge. He jumped out of bed, sword drawn and made an attack on her.

He was too late.

A cloud of white air erupted around his sister and his child as he made a blow at the lady Morgana. He was aiming at air.

They were gone.


	2. Angel's Life

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 1

I sat in the tavern of Malki and downed another cup of ale. It's been a tough day for me.

There are people everywhere laughing and smiling, just joking around. It makes me sad to see how happy these people are when I am so miserable. It's not fair, it's never fair.

Today is the anniversary of my father's death or at least the only one I know of. I never knew my birth father nor my birth mother.

My adoptive father knew a lot about the art of swordsmanship and he taught me all I know while my adoptive mother taught me all she knew of sewing. Although I would have rather practised with my sword then sewed but I didn't mind the quality time I had with her and also helping her. She was getting older at the time.

I pounded my cup against the table as a way of telling Mary that I wanted another cup full. She bustled over and poured it, muttering the whole time.

I still remember when I was sixteen years and waking up after that nightmare of watching my father die. I stupidly dismissed it as only a nightmare and the next day he really did die the way I saw.

That's when I found out I was a seer.

I never told my adoptive mother, she had enough to worry about without out adding a reason for King Uther to come after us.

I didn't have any more dreams after that until a year later when I dreamed of the arrival of my little brother.

We aren't blood but I still consider him to be. I miss him.

I drank the last drop of the ale and pounded the cup against the table a little harder then I attended and the chain I wore fell out of it'd hiding spot under my shirt.

Mary hurried over and before I had the chance to put it back she grabbed it and stared at the ring that was attached.

I have had it for my whole life. My adoptive mother told me that it was all I had from my birth parents. All I got.

Mary's eyes opened wide in shock and she asked, "Where did you get this?"

"My birth parents." I say bluntly.

"You couldn't have." She practically whispers.

"Well I did. Now are you going to refill my cup or do I have to go somewhere else?" I say with patience wearing thin.

"This is the Pendragon crest." She says while dropping the ring out of her hands.

"You mean, like Uther and Arthur Pendragon?" I say a little confused.

Why would I have the crest of the Pendragon's? I mean I have never been to Camelot so how did I obtain such an item?

"Yes exactly like that."

"You mean of Camelot?"

She nods her head and tries to pour another cup full but I stop her.

I hand her the amount that's due for this ale and grab my cloak.

I put it on with hood up as I walk to my horse, Mal and mount.

I head in the direction of Camelot and hopefully find answers.

Didn't Gwaine say he visited Camelot before?

_Three years ago_

"_The charming rouge returns." I say drunk as I see Gwaine walk in._

"_Angel, the beautiful but deadly flower. I told you I would be here didn't I?" he answers._

"_Yeah made me wait long enough, you owe me." _

"_As I recall you owed me so now were even."_

"_Cheater." I muttered._

_He didn't hear me and continued, "Why did you wait? As I remember you wait for no one."_

_He said while taking a seat across from me._

_I poured him a drink into an empty glass while saying, "For you, I will make an exception. You're special."_

"_I am, am I? Well if I am that special then I think I deserve a welcome kiss." He said while leaning over._

_I put my left hand on the side of his cheek and leaned in close like I was about to kiss him._

"_Not that special." I say with a cheeky grin._

_He and I both chuckle as we lean back into our seats._

"_I missed you Angel." _

"_I hate to admit it but I missed you too._


	3. Angel goes to Camelot

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 2

The ride was nice and peaceful for the most part.

After a few hours of riding we turned a corner and rode straight into another horse. I didn't have time to react but luckily Mal moved out of the way without my command just in time and once again I am very grateful for him.

I slowed him down to a stop and got of my horse in search of where the other one came from.

I found there to be a small path in the forest that surrounds the small dirt path I was following.

It was too small for me and Mal to get through so I tied him to a nearby tree. I unsheathed my sword that I wear always by my side and made my way through the path.

In a matter of minutes I found myself in a large clearing that by no means was deserted.

There was a circle of bandits enclosing two men whose backsides were facing me. They were wearing armour and chainmail with swords at the ready along with capes of some kind but they weren't just any, they were Camelot capes. These are Camelot knights.

The two knights must have known that they were outnumbered by a lot but knowing knights they wouldn't give up, they would rather die fighting. I can't say I wouldn't do the same.

Then the two knights began their attack and got a few good blows too but there are just too many.

I gripped my sword tighter and ran up to them at the ready.

I sliced a leg there and hit a head hard there and it went on. A couple landed blows on me yet my blood did not spill for they were not serious.

I knocked the last one to the ground as I am sure thee other knights did as well and then a voice I recognized called my name but it can't be him.

"Angel!?" the voice said.

I looked up and at the two knights, shocked.

"Gwaine?" I say once I see him.

"Angel!" he yells alarmed.

I didn't see it coming but it came. A heavy object collided at my head and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw before darkness overcame me was two sets of boots running over.

Camelot

When the news of the newly born princess of Camelot being taken by the lady Morgana spread there were many different responses.

The followers of Morgana and her wicked plans rejoiced in her success as did all enemies of Camelot. If there was no heir to the throne then there was no future for Camelot.

The followers of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were deeply saddened and an eerie silence passed over the kingdom with no avail. The allies and friends of King Arthur's court grieved for their loss and for their own.

One friend in particular of the king and queen stopped at nothing to find a way for the princess to be brought back home but even with his great power he could not even find a trace. He wouldn't accept the fact that there was nothing he could do, some things just are.

Yet no one person grieved and hurt more than the king and queen.

Arthur Pendragon walked into his room excepting to find the Queen of Camelot yet she was not in sight. He did not worry though he knew that she was probably on the balcony, which was her favorite place now.

He opened and walked through the balcony door to find Guinevere standing there, holding the railing and looking at all the people below.

"Guinevere." He said quietly.

"Arthur." She said not turning around.

He walked up beside her and placed his hand on her cold one.

"We'll find her, I promise."

"You can't promise that Arthur, she's gone." Guinevere said close to tears.

Arthur gently placed his hand on her shoulders and turned her body towards himself.

"I promise." He said to her once again.

Tears started to fall silently down her cheeks.

Arthur pulled her into a hug as she began to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, we'll find her. I promise." He said to her close to tears as well.

He heard horse hooves against stone as those words left his lips so he turned his head towards where the people are just in time to see his two knight's ride in. They weren't alone. A limp body was on another horse and he recognized that person.

It couldn't be though but it was.

In a quiet whisper that even the crying queen in his arms could not hear he whispered,

"Angel."


	4. Old friends

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 3

Voices were the first thing I heard when I began to wake from my slumber and they became distance, like they were moving away. I heard a door shut which made me fully awake.

Out of reflex I unsheathed my sword that was still by my side and held it up in a ready stance. I looked around the room I was currently in to find that no one was present.

I was laying on a cot to the side of the room. The room was about medium size yet cozy somehow. There were shelves everywhere with more books then I have ever seen in my twenty four years of life.

Two doors were present, one on my right and one on my left. The right seemed quite like none were there while the one on my left had voices coming through. I chose the left.

I walked toward it as I wondered how I got here and then I remembered, I saw Gwaine. Hopefully it was him whom brought me here yet he looked like a knight? What was going on?

I opened the door slowly with my sword drawn and found it to be an exit. I walked out into the hallway to find the voices coming from my left.

There was an old man talking to someone in front of him whom I couldn't see very well.

I walked over to them still with my sword at the ready and tapped on the old man's shoulder. He didn't get a chance to turn around though for the man he was talking to pushed him out of the way and with his own sword tried to strike a blow.

I blocked it and our swords met with a clash.

We both stopped and I looked up into the face of the man with the sword.

"Arthur?" I ask as both our blue eyes meet.

_Three years ago_

_I met Arthur a couple of years ago, not on purpose. I was with Gwaine at the time and we somehow got into another fight at a tavern in a village, this was where I got roped into helping him. _

_One guy threw Gwaine across the table while another threw me down on the ground. We both looked up as we heard the door open. _

_A man about mine and Gwaine's age was standing there with a look of recognition on his face when he saw Gwaine. He had black raven hair and blue eyes that weren't as blue as mine. _

"_Hello Gwaine." He said with a smile._

"_Oh Merlin." Answers Gwaine._

_He got up off the table as I got off the floor and we walked over to where this Merlin was._

"_Friend of yours?" I ask Gwaine._

_He looks at me but doesn't get a chance to answer because the guy that was demanding money from Gwaine and I said, "Give me my money."_

_All of us three look at each other and then were running out the door and as far away as possible._

_We run through the market knocking down things as we go trying to get away. We run through a small tunnel the up some stairs onto a look out of the market._

"_Explain to me again what you're doing here?" asks Gwaine._

"_Arthur's in trouble, I need your help." Says Merlin._

"_Who's Arthur?" I question a little out of breath._

"_A friend." Says Merlin. "Who are you?"_

"_Oh, right. Sorry. I am Angel" I say to him._

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_What kind of trouble?" asks Gwaine._

_Merlin doesn't get a chance to answer right away because the guys whom are chasing us found us and we are running again._

"_He's gone to the perilous lands." Says Merlin._

"_Are you serious?" says Gwaine as I say, "Is he an idiot?"_

"_Yeah." Answers Merlin to both our questions._

_We run to a dead end above a hay pile that's beside where mine and two other horses stay. We're going to have to jump, I hope Merlin isn't afraid of heights._

"_You have got to be joking." Says Merlin as soon as he realizes what we are going to have to do._

_Without warning Gwaine pushes him off and I do the same to him with a cheeky smile. I jump in after them and we get out as quickly._

_I jump on my horse Mal as Merlin and Gwaine get on the other two and we are galloping off, out of sight from the village. _

_We were riding for a while when Merlin asked, "Why were those men so angry?"_

"_It's always the way with gambling. You make a man a fool." Says Gwaine._

"_He called you a thief." Points out Merlin._

"_How'd you find me?" asks Gwaine._

"_It wasn't easy. I've been in almost every tavern in Angered."_

"_So have I." says Gwaine. _

"_If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?" asks Merlin to me._

"_Angel and before to ask i am just a friend of Gwaine's."_

_He nods his head then Gwaine says to me, "Angel you don't have to come, I mean you don't even know Arthur."_

"_Is he in need of aid?" I ask._

"_Yes." Answers Merlin for him._

"_Is he evil?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I will go. I'm not going to leave a man's fate in your hands Gwaine."_

_Merlin chuckles a bit and I ask, "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing you just remind me of someone."_

"_Whom?" _

"_Just someone I know who would help anyone who's not you know evil." Says Merlin._

"_Uhuh." _

_We travel some more until we come to a forest and have to leave our horses behind. _

_We go through the forest a while until we come to a make shift bridge. I and Gwaine go scout the area for any dangers while Merlin stays._

_I come back to find the two men already at the bridge only a couple minutes later. At the bridge is a man._

"_What once will be has arrived." Says the man._

_I look at him confused._

_I see Gwaine reach for his sword and I try to stop him but he has already pulled it out. The man's eyes flash gold and Gwaine's once sword turns into a flower._

"_Who is he?" asks Gwaine before realizing his sword is gone._

"_I mean no harm to any of you and I thank you to mean no harm in return." Says the man._

"_Where's my sword?" _

"_It will return once you reach the other side."_

_Gwaine only looks down at the flower before walking across the bridge with me following and Merlin behind me._

_We set up camp for the night and I fall asleep instantly._

_The next day we start walking again until we come up a hill to where a tall tower is situated._

"_There it is." Says Merlin._

"_What's that in the sky?" asks Gwaine as we see large creatures flapping around it with their wings. "They're not birds."_

"_I have never seen creatures like that." _

"_It's like they are hunting something."_

"_That they are." I say speaking for the first time.  
"You know what they are?" asks Merlin._

"_Let's just say they aren't very friendly."_

_A flash of something is seen in the distance._

"_What was that?" asks Merlin._

"_A sword." Says Gwaine._

"_It's Arthur."_

_We start to run towards the tower, fast. When we get there a look of recognition crosses Gwaine's face when he sees those creatures up close._

"_Should have known" he says.  
"What are they?" asks Merlin._

"_Wyverns." _

"_Distant cousins of the dragons. They're creatures of magic so be careful." I say._

_We run to the tower and after getting through a gate we head inside._

_We decide to go into different directions so Gwaine goes one direction while I and Merlin go in another._

_I and Merlin run into a room where two Wyverns stand over a man whom is unconscious. _

_He looks to be a knight, dressed in chainmail and armour with sword laying by his side. This must be Arthur._

_I am not sure if I will be able to take these two creatures on but I will try._

_I strike at one and manage to wound him while the other comes after me as well. I strike at him and as I am doing so the other tries to attack me which I don't notice yet._

_A voice is sounded out through the whole room, a very powerful one full of magic. _

_The creatures back off me and turn to walk up the stairs, out of sight._

_I turn around to look at Merlin whom has a terrified look in his eyes. He looks at me briefly before turning around to where this Arthur lays._

_I stand there unsure of what I should do when Arthur wakes._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he yells._

"_Why can you never just ever say thanks?" Merlin says._

"_A friend? Huh?" I say quietly._

"_Thanks, what, for completely ruining the quest?" Arthur yells._

"_Well, it's a good thing I was here otherwise you would be wyvern food by now."_

"_How many times do I have to get it through you're thick scull? I am supposed to be doing this alone."_

"_Yeah getting killed alone." I say mimicking his tone._

_They both look at me sacred._

_I turn around and see the wyvern just in time to jump out of the way as Gwaine stabs it in the back._

"_Great." Says Arthur. "This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?" _

"_There are more wyverns on the way." Informs Gwaine after Arthur is done his ranting._

"_We should get out of here." I say and then to Arthur, "Before we all die."_

_He just looks at me and says, "Well, I'm not leaving without the trident. That was the whole point of this quest."_

_He gets up and starts to walk away as Merlin says, "Do you want us to help you or do you want to do this alone?"_

"_Merlin!" he yells._

_Gwaine walks out the room and I am about to follow when Merlin stops me._

"_You know about my magic." He states._

_I look at him and say, "Yes."_

"_What are you going to do?" he asks._

"_Nothing." I say before walking out and following Gwaine._

"_Who exactly are you?" asks Arthur rudely. "You seem familiar."_

"_Well it's nice to me you too." I say sarcastically. _

"_Sorry, who are you?" he tries again._

"_My name is Angel. I am a friend of Gwaine's."_

"_Have we met? You seem familiar somehow." _

"_I am sure if I have met you I would remember." I say._

_We walk a little more when Merlin stops._

"_Look at this." He says._

_We walk side by side to get a closer look at the room that appears to be a throne room of some kind._

_Merlin walks first into the room but a trap was prepared because a stone door fell across the doorway with no apparent way out._

_We call Merlin's name to find that he is fine._

_We find a way to open the door and get it open just enough for us to roll underneath. We find Merlin whom is all right._

_Arthur seems to have found what he was looking for and then we were off._

_On the way back to Camelot where Arthur and Merlin is from Merlin and Gwaine sped up a bit as me and Arthur hung back._

"_So whom are you exactly?" I ask him._

"_Arthur." He answers._

"_Are you a Knight of Camelot?"_

"_Yes. And you?" _

"_I don't have a title but if I did I would do things differently." I tell him honestly._

"_Like what?" he asks seeming to be actually interested._

"_well." I say unsure._

"_It's all right you can tell me."_

"_Promise not throw me in jail or worse?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Well I think King Uther could do things better. I mean magic isn't all bad."_

"_How can you say that? Magic has taken so many lives."_

"_It's not magic that takes lives Arthur, its people."_

"_What do you mean?" he asks._

"_Magic is like a sword, you can use it for good or evil. It just depends on the person. As long as magic is banned in Camelot and everywhere, well there can never be peace. And that's what I strive for, that's what I hope for. Peace." I tell him honestly._

_He looks at me taking in my words as I gallop up to where Merlin and Gwaine are. _

_I and Gwaine part with Arthur and Merlin at the border due to the decree of King Uther and we go our separate ways._

"Arthur?" I question when our blue eyes meet.

"Angel." He says.

We both put our weapons away.

"Sorry."

"Sire, I best be going now." Says the old man before bowing.

"Yes of course. Thank you Guise."

When the old man, or Guise leaves I ask, "Sire?"

"Oh right. I am King Arthur of Camelot." He says almost smugly.

"Huh, King?" I say. "You're King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?"


	5. Visions

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 4

"Arthur?" I question when our blue eyes meet.

"Angel." He says.

We both put our weapons away.

"Sorry."

"Sire, I best be going now." Says the old man before bowing.

"Yes of course. Thank you Guise."

When the old man, or Guise leaves I ask, "Sire?"

"Oh right. I am King Arthur of Camelot." He says almost smugly.

"Huh, King?" I say. "You're King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?"

"Yes and you could have a little more respect."

I ignore what he tells me and say, "King? Doesn't suit you."

His smug smile falls and I ask him, "Where's Mal?"

"Who?"

"My horse."

"Right, he's in the stables." Arthur answers as we walk out of the hallway and into the large city.

He points one way to where it is and says, "I have to go practise with my knights over there." He points the opposite way. "I'm sure Gwaine will want to see you so stop by afterwards. Your horse can stay in the stables."

"Thank you Arthur, I mean it." I tell him.

He looks at me strangely before walking towards the training fields for his knights as I walk in the opposite direction.

I walked not five minutes when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I say to them as I look up and into the eyes of a woman around my age.

She had long brown curly hair like my own, no exactly like mine and brown eyes. She is wearing a dress made from very fine material that much I can tell. Also that she's either of noble blood or has a large sum of money.

Oh, great. Lots of nobles are very snobbish yet apparently not this one.

"Oh no it was my fault, I should be the one that is sorry." She says. "I am Guinevere but you can call me Gwen."

"Oh, I am so sorry my lady." I say while bowing after realizing that she is the queen of Camelot.

"Please just call me Gwen."

"Of course, I was never much for titles myself."

I smiled and she returned mine with one of her own but it did not reach her eyes.

"Now, what can I call you?" she asks.

"Angel." I tell her.

Surprise is in her eyes and a little bit of sadness when she hears my name but she quickly covers it up.

I was about to say something else when I began not to feel very good. I was getting light headed and things around me started to shift and then I wasn't looking into the kind eyes of the queen, no I was looking at something else. Something that hasn't happened yet. I was looking at what was yet to pass.

_I was looking through the eyes of someone or maybe it was myself? _

_The clothing on me is not of my own. I am wearing a dress, its plain yet looks expensive and dark blue._

_I am walking through a large doorway into what looks like a throne room. There are people on each side of me as I walk down the middle. _

_When I get to the end I see the Arthur and Gwen smiling._

_I walk up one step and kneel on the second where a pillow is for my knees._

_I look up to where the Arthur picks up a crown half as tall as his and Gwen's from a pillow held by a man I don't recognize._

"_Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statues, customs, and laws laid down by your forebears?" asks Arthur._

"_I do Arthur." Says a voice that must be my own or the person._

_He coughs and I realize my mistake._

"_Sorry, I do sire."_

"_Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"_

"_I do sire."_

"_Do you swear allegiance to Camelot now, and for as long as you shall live?"_

"_I, Angelica Pendragon do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its people." I say loudly so that my voice echoes across the whole room._

"_Then I King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot crown my daughter, Angelica Pendragon, crowned Princess of Camelot." Arthur says while placing the crown on my head._

_I got up from kneeling and take both the king and queens hands as I walk up the last steps. I stand in the middle of them as Arthur announces to everyone, "Long Live the Princess!"_

"_Long Live the Princess!" everyone chanted._

_Gwen and Arthur walked in front of me to their thrones when I saw him._

_A guy in the crowd was holding a crossbow and he was about to fire, straight at Arthur and Gwen._

_I pushed them both down as he released the trigger but I wasn't fast enough and an arrow shot straight into my heart._

_I fell over as blood spilled, my blood._

_The pain overwhelmed I and the last thing I saw was Arthur and Gwen's scared faces looking down at me._

I opened my eyes fast, I was breathing heavily and I was laying on the ground. I looked up to see a worried Gwen leaning over me.

I sat up quickly, maybe a little too quickly because my head started to pound.

"Are you All right?" she asked.

"I am fine, I must be going now." I say fast before walking away from her and towards the stables.

What does this mean? Angelica? Princess of Camelot? Daughter of Arthur and Gwen? Was that me? NO it couldn't be, it must have been someone else, it's impossible that it would be me. It had to be someone else, it had to be.

Only a short time later was I at the stables and walking through the door. I picked Mal out from all the horses pretty quickly and I ran towards him.

He was fine.

"Angel?" asks a voice I recognize.

I turn around to find none other than Merlin mucking out the horses.

"Merlin? Hi." I say.

"Gwaine told me you were here." Says Merlin.

"Well I am and a lot has changed."

"It has."

I need to know about whom this Angelica is and maybe Merlin will tell me.

"You know I am going to see Gwaine right now before I head out and I was wondering what all happened. You want to come with me to the training grounds, I am sure it will be better than mucking out the horses." I ask him.

He looks down at the ground than to me and smiles.

"Yeah you're right."

He walks beside me and we head out towards the training fields after we stop for him to wash his hands.

"So I was wondering Merlin, whom is Angelica?" I ask.

A look of pain crosses his face and he says, "That's a touchy subject. She is the daughter of Arthur and Gwen, the queen."

"Really? Arthur had a daughter?"

"Yes but Morgana, an enemy of Camelot took her, so….." he says.

"That must be terrible." I say thinking of someone.

"Look, there they are." He says while pointing to the training field that isn't too far ahead.

I look to see Gwaine and Arthur there yet that's not what catches my full attention, it's another knight.

It's Mordred.


	6. Mordred

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 5

I look to see Gwaine and Arthur there yet that's not what catches my full attention, it's another knight.

It's Mordred.

He's grown so much and looks to have had many adventures as have I. He looks to have become taller than me yet he still will always be my little brother, even though we are not blood.

I was so shocked to see him that I almost tripped over a rock nearby but Merlin caught me in time.

"You should be more careful, there stones everywhere." Merlin tells me.

"I know, it's just I see someone I have been searching for, for so long." I tell him, "Meet you over there."

I run ahead of Merlin towards the training fields and towards Mordred with a huge grin. As I run towards him, I begin to reflect and think about the years he lived with me and mine.

_Seven years ago_

_I was seventeen years when Mordred came into me and my mother's life. It was a year after my father's death when I found him at the edge of my village. _

_I went out there daily to pick mushrooms, herbs, and any plants that people would want to purchase at the market. _

_When my father died our main source of money died with him and well let's just say it was difficult. I took many jobs that could pay and I could do to help support my mother and myself yet sometimes it wasn't enough._

_One particular day when I went out to get pick the plants I sensed something. Maybe it was the fact that I was a seer but I could sense something or someone with power, with magic. It didn't matter to me though, I still went out to get the plants I needed to sell._

_I perhaps walked a little too far because I lost sight of my village and I became frightened. I picked this day of all days not to bring my sword. _

_I was looking around for a path to start walking when I heard something, a branch. Someone stepped on one and someone is here._

_The fear was like cold snow in the deepest of winters thrown down my back by the boys in my village, it was torturous. The waiting was worse._

_I stood up still as a scarecrow not daring to even drawn one breath, waiting for the person to either go away or make their presence._

_Without even one small warning other than that branch snapping a small boy ran through the trees and crashed into me. I fell to the ground with the boy's weight on top of me._

"_Get of boy!" I yell at his way irritated. _

_He gets of quickly and stands facing me or more like towering over me considering I was still lying on the ground._

_I looked up and into the eyes of a blue eyed, blacked haired boy around the age of 12 years. He was wearing a bright blue cloak that wrapped itself around him neatly._

_He looked at me and I saw a hint of regret in them. He held one of his hands but I brushed it off and got up myself._

"_Boy, are you alright?" I ask with concern when I notice the rips in his cloak._

_He doesn't say anything from his mouth yet I hear him, but from somewhere else. I can hear him in my mind._

'_I am sorry, please forgive me.' Says the young boy's voice._

"_It's all right boy but are you hurt?" I ask him out loud still with concern._

'_I am fine. You have magic." He says as a statement._

"_No I don't." I say fast yet slow._

'_It's okay. I do too.'_

"_You have magic?"_

'_Yes and so do you.'_

"_All I know is that I see things that are about to happen, that's it." I tell him._

'_You are a seer then.' He explains to me._

_That's when I learned about who I really was what I really was._

_Whether it was curiosity or the fact that I felt connected to him I invited him back to me and my mother's small home._

_My mother practically fell in love with him when she laid eyes on him. Upon learning that he had nowhere else to go my mother invited him to stay with us and that's how he became a part of our small family._

_He became like a younger brother to me and I an older sister to him._

_We were, we are there for each other through everything. We were there for each other when we learned of my adoptive mother's death and much more before._

_When she died we agreed to sell the home and split the money. We went our separate ways parting good and promising to see each other soon. That was almost two years ago. _

I ran up behind Mordred with all the other knights giving me strange looks and turned him around. Without giving him a chance to realize it was me I pulled him into a hug.

I felt the surprise go through his body and he quickly pushed me back, roughly.

He looked at me up and down with shock and surprise evident on his face.

"Is that really you Angel?" he said with a deep voice.

"That it is Mordred and it really is you. It's been far too long." I say with a smile that I can't help.

His face turns into happiness, pure happiness and he pulls me back into a tight embrace. We stand like that for maybe too long than necessary be the cause that someone coughed behind us.

We pull apart and I turn around to see yet another friend, or maybe a little bit more. It's Gwaine.

"Well hello there. The charming rouge a knight. Hmm? This defiantly must have been a mistake." I say jokingly with a playful grin tugging at the corner of my lips.

A few of the knights chuckle around us.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he asks.

"Only when it's you Gwaine." I say smiling.

"It's good to see you too Angel."

Just then Merlin walks up towards us with Arthur not too far behind him.

"Ahh Angel you've said hi to Gwaine yet how do you know our youngest knight?" asks Arthur.

"She's a really good friend." Steps in Mordred, "All though we aren't blood I still consider her my sister."

"And I, my brother." I say.

I look around to see many shocked faces yet none are more shocked than Merlin's. Strange.

"How come you never told us?" asked a big strong looking person.

"It never came up," answered Mordred. "Angel, this is Percival."

"Hi." I say and he nods with acknowledgment.

"Also sire if it isn't too much trouble, she will need place to sleep." Asked Mordred.

"Of course, Merlin will make her up a room." Said Arthur before excusing himself and leaving.

I guess I am staying after all.

When Mordred was done his training we went to the tavern and drank much ale. We spoke much of what has happened in the past almost two years and I found myself telling him lots.

He told me of Kara and I Alexander.

After we were done talking about our past a few of the knights arrived and we invited them to sit with us. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and even Arthur was there.

We drank and told stories merrily until very late at night.

I stumbled back to the room that was prepared for me by Merlin drunk and slept soundly.

Outside of Camelot

The young warlock and servant to Arthur Pendragon sat on the grass in a clearing waiting for something, no someone.

He sat for at least fifteen minutes waiting until the flapping of wings was heard in the distance.

A large, terrifying, and believed to be dead creature took seat on the ground in the small clearing close by the warlock.

"You called young warlock." Stated the creature.

"Yes, Angel. She saved Gwaine and Leon, now she's Mordred's sister?" The young man half said and half asked.

"That is correct, however many destinies have been changed due to the presence of the seer." Answered the creature calmly.

"What!? What changed? And wait seer?" asked the warlock distressed.

"You must have sensed it, she could be quite powerful."

"Is she a threat?" asked the warlock quietly.

"Blood will find blood and brother will always kill the sister." Prophesised the giant creature.

The creature got up off the ground, flapped its wings flying off into the night sky.

"Wait! What does that mean!?" yelled the young warlock.

It was no use, the great dragon was gone.


	7. New Discoveries

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 6

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Knock"

The sound of banging sounds louder then it probably should be somehow and it defiantly wakes me up seeing as how it won't stop.

I open my eyes slowly and a bright blinding light is what they meet. I lift my head slightly up from the soft blanket my head was resting on to find that I am lying on a large bed.

Upon further inspection I notice that I am in very fancy room, large yet small in a sense.

The banging on the door to my left never ceased and was starting to annoy me even more.

I slowly sat up in the lavish bed to find that the clothing on my back was the same as last night and my sword was nestled snugly by my side except it wasn't buckled on to me.

The door suddenly opened quickly causing me to wince and also a headache to start forming.

None other than Mordred walked in looking a little worried.

"Thank the gods, Angel where have you been?" he asked.

"I was sleeping. Why?" I ask curious and confused.

A wave of nausea swept over me and I leaned over clutching my stomach as Mordred answered my question.

"Its past midday!" he exclaimed.

"How drunk was I last night?"

"You drank a lot."

"Oh." Is all I could say, I must have drunk more than I thought because surprisingly I am still very tired. "That's really great I'm going to sleep now, bye nice seeing you again."

I fall back into the bed and pull the covers over my head.

"Not a chance you have to attend a feast with me so get dressed." Mordred told me.

I groan as he pulls the covers off me and leaves.

After I am in clean clothing and my sword is securely strapped to my side I head out of the castle. There is still some time left before the feast and I really want to find work. Since finding Mordred and even Gwaine for some reason it feels like home here and I want to stay. I also don't like taking free things so I will find work and stay for a while anyways.

I was walking through the market asking a few people if they needed work and each said no.

I wasn't looking where I was walking and bumped into someone causing me to fall back on the ground. My head started to pound again.

I looked up to the other person whom I bumped into to find that it was Gwen, the queen of Camelot.

"I am so sorry Gwen." I tell her horridly as I get up myself and help her up.

"It's all right Angel. Are you okay?" she tells me.

"Me? I am fine and more worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes and if this keeps happening I will have to buy more dresses." She's says with a small smile.

I smile back and then her smile disappears as her eyes land on my neck. No not my neck, what is around it?

Somehow my chain with the Pendragon crest on it slipped out from underneath my shirt and she saw it.

"Where did you get that from?" Gwen asked looking a little shaken.

"My birth parents left this for me." I say slowly unsure. "It is the only thing I have from them."

She walks over closer. "May I see it?"

"Sure."

I take of the chain, clasp it and hand it to her.

Carefully she takes it like it is made of glass and says to me, "Can I borrow this?"

"If you return it later." I say even more confused.

"I have to go." The queen says fast before walking away.

As she leaves I can't help but feel lost, confused, and somehow scared.

Gwen and Arthur

"Arthur! Arthur!" cries the queen of Camelot almost into tears.

Gwen runs into the counsel's chambers calling out for her husband. As soon as Arthur hears her frantic cries he looks up and runs to her.

Holding his wife in his arms he leads her out of the room with a quick apology to the other members.

As soon as they are out of the room and in their own private chambers Arthur begins to question her.

"What is the matter Guinevere?" He asks.

"Arthur, Arthur I found her. I found our Angel." She says quickly.

"Our Angel? You found Angelica!? Slow down Guinevere and tell me from the beginning."

And she tells him right from the beginning, everything and then shows him the chain with the Pendragon crest.

"I want to believe it to Guinevere but she could be just a coincidence." Explains Arthur.

"It's her Arthur, it has to be, and it is. Our Angel." Gwen argues.

"All right Guinevere I will go ask Guise for his counsel and see if he can tell."

King Arthur takes the chain with the Pendragon crest on it from the queen's hands and leaves the room not daring to even hope that it really could be her.

Physician chambers

"It is the exact one you gave to the newly born princess just a few months ago sire. All I can say is that she really is the Princess Angelica and what the lady Morgana said was true. She must have found a way to send her back in time." Says Guise to the king.

Arthur exhales deeply and sits down or more like collapses on a chair.

"She's all grown up now." Arthur says quietly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I must, not just for me and Guinevere but also for Camelot."

Angel 

I walked into Gwen and Arthur's private chambers feeling unnerved about the whole thing. What could they possibly want to talk to me about? And alone?

"Angel, thank you for coming. Please sit." Said Arthur with too much emotion in his voice for just seeing me.

Gwen looked at me with a real genuine smile and handed back my chain to me.

"Angel you must know about our daughter whom was taken by now." Said Gwen.

I nodded my head and she continued, "Well when she was born Arthur gave her a long chain with the Pendragon crest on it, promising her that one day she would be a great Queen. This chain and ring that you have is the same one."

I looked at her and Arthur just staring trying to comprehend what she was saying and then it made sense. My vision, these weird feelings and just everything. But how is it even possible?

"Angel is what Morgana called you before she took you. Angel is short for Angelica. Princess Angelica." Said Arthur.

"No, No, No there has to be a mistake, it can't be!" I yell while getting up of the chair. "I'm sorry about your daughter but I'm not, I'm 24 not a baby!"

"Morgana said that's she was going to take you into the past and that's where you grew up." Gwen said.

I knew it was true yet I can't accept this truth, this reality.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I say quickly before running out the doors and out of the castle.

I bumped into Merlin as I ran but kept running as tears streamed down my face. My whole life is crashing around me and all I can think of doing is to run away.

I run out the walls of Camelot into the think dense forest that surrounds the city and stop once I am out of breath.

I slide down a tree and begin to weep quietly.

"Hello Angel." Comes an eerie yet familiar voice.

I lift my tear stricken face to see a woman around my age standing there dressed in all dark clothing matching her dark head.

"Who are you?" I say with a small voice.

She answers my question in a bitter voice, "Don't you remember me, my niece? I am the lady Morgana, you're the daughter of my dear brother."


	8. News Spreads like wild fire

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 7

I slide down a tree and begin to weep quietly.

"Hello Angel." Comes an eerie yet familiar voice.

I lift my tear stricken face to see a woman around my age standing there dressed in all dark clothing matching her dark head.

"Who are you?" I say with a small voice.

She answers my question in a bitter voice, "Don't you remember me, my niece? I am the lady Morgana, you're the daughter of my dear brother."

"What?" I asked through tears.

Was this really the Morgana? Enemy of Camelot? The one whom sent me back?

"That's right. It's been so long. I have been waiting for you and now that you're all alone and weak, well this just perfect." She said with a snare.

"What do you want with me?" I say as I choke back a sob.

"You are going to help me bring down Arthur and together we can rule Camelot. Think about it. I could do worse."

A wave of fresh tears fall down my face as I realize what she is saying. Either help bring down Arthur or endure a pain worse than death.

NO.

She can't do this to me.

I feel weak yet something inside of me is boiling to the surface and it is powerful, it is strong.

'**MORDRED!' **I yell in my mind, loud.

MY words ring with power causing Morgana to wince slightly and hopefully weaken her.

'Angel! I am on my way I know where you are. Stay still. Are you hurt?' comes Mordred's reply in my head.

New tears replace the old and wash over me in relief.

Bushes are pushed to the side and a figure comes crashing through with a sword drawn. It's Mordred.

He looks down at my crumpled tear faced form and I can feel the anger go through him. He looks over at Morgana and her him.

I must have weakened her more than I thought because with a quick step back she was gone, engulfed into a white smoke.

My reality comes crashing in and I realize this is what my life will be like if I accept the position of Princess of Camelot. Enemies at every step of the way.

Tears are falling down my face again and just as Mordred takes a step towards me another figure comes through the bushes. It's Sir Leon.

He looks down at me than up to Mordred.

"It's okay Leon I will take of her." Says Mordred.

With a quick nod he leaves and Mordred sits down next to me. Taking me in his arms I begin to weep again.

He holds me tightly and comforts me as I let all my emotions go.

When my crying ceased and I was wiping my tears away he asked me, "What happened?"

So I told him. Everything.

"You always told me this is what you wanted; a chance to meet your birth parents. Go talk to them and get to know them. When you have made up your mind just remember I will always be your brother." He told me.

"And I you're sister," I replied.

I gave him one last hug, thanked him and then we walked back to Camelot together.

I fell into sleep exhausted that night and slept soundly.

The next morning I stood in front of their chamber doors still unsure whether I should knock or not until Merlin arrived.

He was walking by when he saw me.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" he asked politely.

"I have some matters to discuss with the king and queen. Are they ready for visitors?" I ask.

He looks at me strangely and then knocks on the door.

"Enter." Comes Arthur's voice.

Merlin steps back and looks at me.

"Thanks." I say a little sarcastically.

"You seemed kind of nervous."

I nodded my head and then opened the doors. I walked inside their room to find Gwen sitting at a table and Arthur sitting at his study.

"Angel." Says Gwen with some relief in her voice.

"Hi." I say.

I close the doors and take a step towards them.

Arthur walked over to the table took a seat and said, "Please sit."

I obeyed and once I was sitting I began.

"I've always wanted to know whom my birth parents were and even more so when my adopted parents died," I say with tears threatening to come. I chased them away and kept going, "I have accepted the fact that you are my…. Parents and I am your daughter Angelica. I still prefer Angel though. I am the princess of Camelot and the people deserve to know that I am still alive. I am also guessing that you never told anyone so."

"Why don't you start with telling us about yourself?" Said Gwen kindly.

I smiled a little and began my tale. I told them of my life leaving out many parts. I didn't tell them of me being a seer or a lot about me and Gwaine, also I didn't mention Alexander.

After I was done they told me of their lives.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock _

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Enter." Said Arthur.

The door opened and another knight walked in yet he looked strangely like Gwen.

He walked in with eyes only on Gwen but when they came over me he couldn't look away. I stood up as did Gwen and Arthur.

"Angel this is Elyan, my brother." Said Gwen. "You're Uncle."

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, I can't believe it's you." He replied.

"Angel we want to start by telling the round table first but it's up to you." Came Arthur's voice.

"All right."

"Now." Said Arthur.

"Okay." I said finalizing my decision.

The Round Table

Everyone was already seated at the round table and waiting for the king and queen anxiously. It wasn't like them to be this late.

In a matter of minutes Angel, the king, the queen, and her brother Sir Elyan walked in.

Angel stood refusing to sit and take a place at the table.

"Knights, friends, and countrymen I have something to say of great importance." Began King Arthur, "The night Morgana took our daughter she spoke words that until now made little sense. Now I know everyone out there knows the tale of how it was said that Princess Angelica was sent back in time. I gave her the crest of the Pendragon's and put it on a chain around her neck promising her that she would be a great queen. This very same one that she still had when we found her." He finished saying by holding up the chain with the Pendragon crest on it.

There were a few gasps and surprised faces everywhere yet none were as surprised as when he said, "This is Angel, Princess Angelic of Camelot."

"We found our daughter." Said Queen Guinevere beaming of happiness.

When those words were spoken it all made sense to the young man standing in the background.

"Blood will meet blood." Spoke the servant quietly, "Arthur and Gwen found their daughter."

Angel

"I don't understand why not?" I said to Arthur.

"Because I said no." he responded.

"You learned, why can't I?"

"I was a prince and the future king I had to. You're a princess."

"And the future Queen. I need to learn how to protect myself better now. I am not just fighting off bandits in the woods or angry men. I will be fighting wars, battles and very powerful enemies of Camelot. I need to learn Arthur."

"No and don't ask me again or I will confined you to the castle." Arthur responded.

"You know you can't and I can walk out any time I want." I told him before walking out of his chambers.

"Still not letting you practise with a sword." Said Elyan who was standing there.

"What do you think?" I said

He merely chuckled and said, "Come on."

He guided me out of the castle and outside.

"What are we doing here?" I said.

"You wanted to learn more didn't you?" he said.

We began to spare and he taught me more as I taught him. This is when I and Elyan became fast friends.

He taught me whenever I had free time and so did he. I showed him what I knew and he showed me all he knew.

One month later

After a month at the castle the news spread like wildfire and pretty soon everyone knew of my existence.

I was called into Arthur and Gwen's Chambers a while later.

I opened the door and walked in only to find Gwen there.

"Angel I called you because I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Elyan along with a few knights to our father's grave." She said to me.

"I would love to." I say with a smile.

It's been awhile since I was aloud outside of the castle and I badly needed the trip.

The ride there was peaceful and when we got to the grave site I and Gwen put flowers on the stones. We left soon after and were riding through some trees when the horses began to get spooked, throwing off some of the knights.

"They're after the Queen and Princess! Quick through the trees!" Yells Elyan.

I am reluctant to leave them yet Gwen is already headed that way so I follow. We are a good distance away when a figure in front of us scares us both.

It's Morgana.

We turn away and try to get away fast but an invisible force throws and knocks me back.

I lift my head to see Gwen trying to Gallop back for me but she can't, she mustn't. With the little remaining strength I have and only one thought in my mind, 'protect Gwen' I lift up my hand and push it forward hard and fast.

A power deep inside me flows through my veins and comes out my hand. The power, my power sends the horse running at such a speed that they are gone in an instant.

I lay back on the grass ground looking up into the sky. My view is block when Morgana leans over and looks down at me.

She puts her hand on the side of my head and says something as I fall into darkness.

"Sleep my niece, for it could be some time before you do so again."


	9. Dead and gone

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 8

The knights whom were injured were carried by the others to the physician's chambers along with a very distressed Gwen.

When they were all settled in and Guise was beginning to treat them King Arthur barged into the room and asked quickly, "What happened?"

A sad Gwen ran into his arms crying for her once again lost daughter.

"We were riding, we came upon a nest of snakes." Answered Elyan with sad eyes.

"Where's Angelica?" asked Arthur.

At the mention of her daughter's name Gwen hugged him tighter.

"I told her and Gwen to get a way. Gwen returned but without Angel." Said Elyan.

Arthur took Gwen by the shoulders gently and pulled her away.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly.

"Morgana." Was all the queen said, all she had to say.

King Arthur walked out of the room and down a hall as Merlin ran after him.

"Arthur!" He called.

The king informed him, "We ride at Dawn." Before walking away.

The servant walked into the king's chambers once again without knocking.

"Learn to knock, will you?" said Arthur without as much Irritation as usual.

"Sorry, sire." Responded Merlin, "I wanted you to know that Leon and Percival are safe. They are well on to the road of recovery."

"That's good news."

"Arthur, there is evidence of sorcery and it looks pretty clear that Morgana is involved."

"You can go Merlin." Answers the king to his servant.

Merlin starts to walk away but the Arthur stops him by saying, "Me and Guinevere lost her once before."

"You're not going to lose her." Said Merlin while turning around and walking towards him. "You're not. We will find her. I swear."

With those last words the closest friend to the king held out his hand and they shook on it. A gesture of their friendship that rarely happens and a bond that only they share.

"We'll bring her home."

The next morning they rode out in search of the once again lost princess.

Angel

A hand rubbing softly across my cheek is what awakens me sometime later. I sit up quickly trying to reach for my sword but finding that it is gone along with the fact that my hands are bound.

"Good morning my niece." Comes an eerie yet horrible familiar voice along with face.

Kneeling down close to me is Morgana.

"Aren't you going to ask what I want?" she said.

"I already know." I respond.

"There's where you're wrong. You think you know."

She grabs a rope that is attached to my bound hands and gets on a horse. She drags me along and we head to an unknown destination. Me walking along as she rides her horse.

We go awhile until we come to very barren land with only a tall tower in the distance. The tower looks like death itself, cold and miserable while the sky looks like it could rain down blood one drop at a time.

It's dark when we reach the tower.

We climb many stairs until we reach a room. She pushes me into the dark room and says to me, "Sleep well."

I turn around and try to bang on the door in a fruitless effort.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Comes a scream.

I turn around fast to be only met with darkness.

Arthur, Elyan Where are you?

They come at random times, those faces that look like people. I know they're not.

They trick and lure me to believe I am free yet I know that they are just my imagination. My cruel mind or maybe it's the tower. I am not sure is it day or night? I am trapped, no freedom.

The door opened fast making me jump. Morgana is standing there. She's telling me to follow her yet I know she's not real, she can't be.

I ignore her and curl up in the corner humming softly the song my adoptive mother sang to me before I went to sleep when I was just a babe.

The face that looks like Morgana gets angry and shuts the door hard. She locks it.

I begin to laugh, I won.

The face that isn't Morgana comes in again looking angrier. Her eyes light up and I am dragged by some invisible force.

We go out of the room and into another.

She takes of the enchantment and I stand up unsteadily.

"We're running out of time." She starts off by saying, "Don't worry my niece I have something else that can work for stubborn people like you."

She walks over to a table and grabs a box. She opens it and says some words in an ancient language.

I feel the magic, its powerful indeed. Maybe this is Morgana and not the face that looks like her.

Something is alive in that box. A spider crawls out and jumps to the ground towards me. I back up into the corner and it crawls up my leg as I try to fling it off.

"Don't worry my niece you won't have to suffer anymore." Comes Morganas voice as it bites me.

I fall to the ground as does the spider whom is now dead. I fall into nothing.

When the knights get there they find a few traps. Elyan gets a head of them and ignores their warnings.

He runs into the room to find Angelica at the far wall and an enchanted sword in front of her.

"Go Elyan! It's enchanted it will fight to the death!" calls out Angelica.

Elyan ignores her pleas and begins to fight this enchanted sword. It lands him a mortal blow yet he keeps fighting.

He concurs the sword and falls over as Angelic runs to him.

She catches him as he falls and he lays there in his niece's arms.

"It's all right Elyan, your all right." Says Angelica desperately while tears threaten to fall.

"For a moment, I didn't think I was going to win." Says Elyan.

"Yet you did, you saved me."

Sir Elyan held up his hand which Angelica clung to.

"Thank you Elyan for everything." Angelica says.

"You're welcome and thank you too." Are Sir Elyan's last words.

His struggling stops, then his breathing and finally the last beats of his heart are sounded. Then it's quiet.

Angelic begins to weep loudly for her uncle. That's when the knights enter.

They take in the scene that surrounds them, shock then an overwhelming sadness.

Angelica stands in front of her parents as the arrow full of fire is set off towards where Elyan's body lays.

Sir Elyan is dead.

Angelica crawls out of bed in the middle of the night and slips on a warm cloak. She sneaks out of her room and out of the castle into the deep forest.

She walks over to where Lady Morgana stands and waits.

"Ella?" questions Morgana.

"Lady Morgana." Says Angelica.

"Good it worked."

"Of course it did."

"Now that your soul occupies this body we can work together to kill Arthur and take over Camelot." Says Morgana.

"Yes I can take my revenge and you become Queen of Camelot. We all get what we want." Says Angelica or Ella.

"And Angelica?" asks the lady Morgana.

"Don't worry about her, she is far, far away. Practicably dead."

"Good."

They both smile together at their new alliance and their new friendship. 


	10. Poison

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 9

The servant Merlin, the king, Queen, and what appears to be their daughter were taking a nice ride out one early morning. It was peaceful out and they were enjoying pleasantry conversation amongst themselves.

"I see that you're wearing the proper clothing of a princess now which is a good thing." Said the king.

"Why of course, I have accepted the responsibility and now I must look the part." Answered the Princess.

"Yes that is all true and it gives us more to do together." Interjected the Queen.

"I thought you said you never would wear dresses unless your life depended on it." Spoke Merlin.

"Will you ever shut up Merlin." Said Arthur.

"What?" said Merlin?

"It's okay Arthur and yes I suppose I did say that but times change, things change, and so do people." Said the Princess.

"Very true." Commented Guinevere.

"Yes and I am glad that you have given up on that ridiculous idea of learning more about swords." Said the King.

"I am sure that I know enough to get by. Plus even if I did learn I wouldn't want to embarrass you when I best you."

"Excuse me?"

The three of them laughed at Arthur but were soon interrupted by Arthur's horse going wild. Something spooked them.

Arthur fell of his horse as the Queen and Princess watched in horror yet it only got worse.

Saxons came running through the bushes but luckily there were only three and Arthur had his sword in hand ready to fight.

The Saxons fell but Arthur stood firm and tall.

"You're very fortunate, sire. A fall like that you could have broken your neck." Guise was saying to the king while bandaging his arm.

"What about the men who attacked us? Have they been questioned?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sorry, sire. Their wounds were fatal. We were unable to learn anything." Answered Guise.

"We know one thing." Merlin told them, "I can't have been a coincidence that they were there."

As he finishes speaking the door opened and in walked Sir Leon with a guard.

"Sire. We recovered your saddle from the forest trail. The girth has been unpicked and restiched. It was designed to break sire." Said Sir Leon.

"Who could have done this?" said the Princess quietly.

"It appears Merlin, on this single, solitary occasion, you may be right." Said Arthur.

They followed the trail and arrested the stable boy at once. He was brought to King Arthur and when question only said that he would never do such a thing.

With no choice King Arthur sent him to death under treason.

Merlin still believing that the stable boy would do no such thing as treason went to him, brought him food, and coaxed him into telling him more.

Merlin was right of course, the stable boy did see someone yet he was too freighted to say who.

"You went to the stables to see Tyr?" asked King Arthur to Merlin.

"Yes." Answered Merlin.

"We've been over this before. We know what he said. The evidence doesn't lie."

"I don't deny his crime sire. But the only part that Tyr played is to see it done."

"He told you this?" asked the king.

"Five minutes ago." Said Merlin.

"And who is it?"

"He wouldn't say. He was too freighted. They threatened him."

"I must speak with him at once." Announced Arthur as he began to walk to the door.

"Arthur, can't it wait? Guise told you to rest." Said Angelica who was standing by.

"I'll be fine Angelica. I just want to speak to him."

"You shall yet he has said all he will for now. Let him have a night in the cells to think about it and question him in the morning."

Arthur looked at his daughter unsure but decided to stay and closed the door. He walked over to the table and sat down as she did.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"What is it Merlin? You have hardly touched your food." Asked Guise over dinner.

"Nothing. In particular." Answered Merlin.

"What is it Merlin?"

"It's Angel. She's been different since she returned. Not herself."

"Well she did witness her uncle dying for her sake, which can take a toll on people. Especially since she was with Morgana and who knows what she did to her." Said Guise.

"That's what I am afraid of."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Princess looks around the corner and makes sure no soul is around. Once she is sure she takes a turn and walks up to an air dent.

She opens it and places a burning item in it.

She turns another corner and walks past the guards who are unconscious up to the cell door where the stable boy is at.

"Tyr." She says calmly.

"What are you doing here?" asks the stable boy when she sees her.

"Nothing to worry about. I just want to talk."

"I've said nothing."

"Of course. Come here." She says indicating with her hand.

"I wish we could talk more but I am very tired and being a princess is very hard work."

With these last words of hers she pulls out a dagger and stabs it into the stable boys heart. He falls to the ground dead.

"Being a Princess is defiantly hard work. I think I could use a bath." Says the supposed Princess before walking away from the small cell and to her room.

The stable boy's body was found the next morning.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Princess followed the trail in the forest left by the high priestess for her. She comes across her.

"Ella." Says Morgana.

"Morgana." She answers back. "The plan failed. Arthur lives."

"Does he suspect you?"

"Of course not, I am his daughter and let me tell you it is getting tiring to play this role."

"Did anyone see you?" asks Morgana.

"The stable boy and he was going to tell them everything." Answered Ella.

"Was?"

She smiled a little and said, "I took care of him."

"Good. With him gone you have to find someone else to take the fall. When Arthur dies you have to be beyond suspicion. You must have the support of the knights."

"Well Arthur lives. The Queen lives. What shall we do now?"

"Don't worry you will have everything you need. I will come to you."

With those final words they depart from each other with a new plan in each mind.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Princess walked into Arthur and Gwen's chambers with Gwen nowhere in sight.

"Angelica. Have you come to join me? I will call for a plate." Said Arthur as soon as he saw her.

"No, I already ate but I will sit with you for a while id you don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, sit."

"How about a drink?"

"Sure."

The king got up and turning his back walked over to the jug. As he did so the Princess carefully took a small vile from her sleeve and poured a few drops into the kings cup.

He returned and poured some drink into her glass.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome."

They both took a sip as the princess waited anxiously.

Finally the king looked a little drowsy and then he was unconscious.

Very quickly the Princess took another vile from her sleeve and poured some into the king's ear.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"All evidence suggests the King has been poisoned." Stated Guise to the Queen, Princess, and knights.

"Is there no hope?" asked the Princess who was taking charge since the Queen was cringing in her own chambers at the moment.

"The poison is a deadly one, my lady."

"One thing I am certain—whoever did this lives among us. Whoever did this betrayed us all." Said the Princess while looking at everyone. "Someone who is free to roam the castle as he pleases. There is only I can think of.

Merlin."

He is thrown in jail at the Princesses command and no one dares to question it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"My father which I have only just met and now for you to die. Gwen is crying and I seem to be the only one left. Only months ago I was just a pheasant. How am I supposed to run a kingdom if you die?" said the Princess to Sir Leon.

"My Lady, if Arthur is to die, the kingdom will lose its king." Says Sir Leon.

"As long as Arthur is alive there will be a king of Camelot."

"But when the time comes and it will come surely. If we do not have a leader and a guide, Camelot and the kingdom will be vulnerable. Everything Arthur achieved will be threatened."

"But how can I? How can anyone wear his crown? I know nothing, he deserved a better child." says the Princess.

"No you are worthy my lady. You must wear the crown." Says Sir Leon.

"Me? How can I? I know nothing."

"You know everything. No can deny the loyalty you have shown. I realize that this is a great responsibility, but you will not be alone. I guarantee you that I and all the other knights will stand by you, now and forever."

"Thank you Leon. I am lucky to have found such great friends."

Turning away from him and looking at the king the Princess smiled.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;

Thanks to a certain magic user the king was revived and he lives another day.

The Princess had found some new evidence and now was going to be presented to everyone.

"The Princess found these vials in my chambers." Said Arthur as he held them up to everyone, "Thanks to her tireless efforts theses have been traced."

King Arthur walked up to the man standing there in shackles and asked, "This is your mark is it not?"

"It is my mark, yes." Answered the man.

"What does each contain?"

"One renders the person unconscious and the other is poison, my lord."

"And who did you sell this to?" the king asked.

"I believe it to be one, Morgana Pendragon." Said the man.

With a nod of his head the man was taken back to the cells.

"Because of the Princesses diligence, the truth has been uncovered. Each and every one of us owes her a great debt. Long live the Princess!"

Everyone began chanting, 'Long Live the Princess' as she turned around and looked at Merlin.

A knowing look crossed between them and once again the fate of Camelot rested on the young man's shoulders.

Angel

Darkness.

That's all that surrounds me

I have lost track of time, of knowing, and of life.

I chant my name over and over again, along with all the others, and I try my hardest not to forget. If I do I am afraid that I will fade into nothing which is what surrounds me.

The one thought nags at me all my waking hours which is always and sometimes I can't drive it out. It can't be true? It can't be, can it? Here it is again.

Am I dead?

A crack appears in the distance, this hasn't happened before. A white light fills the darkness and I turn away. It fades and I turn back around.

There is a figure coming closer. Who is it?

Then I know, then, I see, and it all makes sense.

I whisper her name, the one whom raised me as she comes closer.

"Mother."


	11. Ella

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 10

"Mother." I whisper as she draws nearer.

"Angel." She says back.

I can't hold it in anymore and I run up to her. I wrap my arms around her form and she returns my hug with an equal one.

We pull away and I ask her, "Why are you here?"

She smiled and answered, "I am your guide."

"My guide?" I question.

"You are a lost soul but have no fear because I will help you find your way."

"A lost soul?"

"Yes, this is where they go."

Then I ask what has been burning on my lounge for the longest time.

"Mother, Am I dead?"

* * *

The Princess turns a corner in the castle once she catches sight of Merlin, the servant. She trips and falls over.

Merlin runs up to her with laundry in hand and helps her up.

"Thank you Merlin." Says the Princess.

"Your well"- He cuts of in middle sentence when he catches sight of something on the Princesses leg.

Her dress got tucked up a little and now her leg was showing a little. Clear as day were two small marks on her bare leg with streaks of what looked to be black veins following.

"Are you all right?" asked Merlin looking at her leg.

She quickly covers it up with her dress and a fake smile.

"Don't worry about it. I got that A while back and it is just a scar now." Says the Princess.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine."

With those last words the Princess hurries of and away from him to her own chambers.

* * *

The Princess sneaks out of the castle yet again and walks to the forest. Once there she relaxes and walks to where she will meet her friend.

"Ella." Says Morgana once she spots her.

"Morgana." She says back.

They embrace in a short hug and pull away.

Meanwhile two young men were only meters away and out of sight, hidden by the deep, dark forest and watching there meet.

"I can't believe it. What am I going to do?" said the first man.

"Arthur, it will be fine." Said the second.

"How is it going to be fine? Huh Merlin?"

"You can't let her know that you know. You have to play along until I can find something to fix this and don't worry I will."

"You can't fix this. My own daughter is a traitor." Said Arthur.

"We don't know that for sure." Said Merlin.

"Look at them. We know."

"No we don't. Did you not just hear Morgana call her Ella? For all we know Angel could be locked away somewhere and this Ella could be an illusion. Or it may be that this is Angel and a sorceress over took her body. It doesn't matter, I will find a way."

* * *

Angel

"Are you sure I am not dead?" I ask her again to be sure I understand.

"Yes I am sure. I am dead yet you still have a chance." She answered yet again.

"How? If my soul is here than what of my body? Shant it be dead?"

"I don't have all the answers Angel but I can and will help you to get you back."

I smile at that and ask as we walk, "All right. How can I get back?"

"Well honey, that is up to you. Do you want to go back?" she asks.

"Well yeah, I guess."

"You don't want to do you?"

"No, No that's not it." I say quickly.

"It's all right if you don't want to but I need to know. Why would you want to stay?"

I say my next words a little ashamed while looking into her eyes.

"It's true. I want to stay. I don't want to live mother."

* * *

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Guise as Merlin walked into his chambers.

"The dochraid?" question Merlin.

"Yes whomever else would it be?"

"She said that Angel isn't Angel. Her body has been inhabited by another soul. It's a ritual that only the high priestesses have ever preformed, it is very powerful."

"A soul inhabiting another body? I have never heard such a thing." Said Guise.

"Nor have I yet that is what it is. The only way to bring back Angel is to travel to the water of the white goddess, have Angel standing it, and"

"Well spit it out boy, we don't have all day here."

"The soul that is inhabiting her body must accept and want to move out of her body, with her own free will. No trickery. Then I will to perform a spell that will make Ella's soul leave and if Angel, where ever she is sees this opening goes through it then all will be well. Even so many things can o wrong. I don't know if I will be able to do this." Explained Merlin.

"You will have to or else the Princess will be lost forever."

* * *

Angel

"Why not sweetie?" she asks nicely.

"Life is hard. It used to be so simple. Go out, get drunk, send money to Alexander, and have many adventures. Now all I am is a doll in a castle. I have nothing to offer to Camelot nor to my birth parents. I am not fit to rule a kingdom." I answer.

"Look at me sweetie. I know you, you are courageous, compassionate, and when you serve a cause you are loyal to end. I know that you would be a great Queen as do your parents."

"Maybe."

"Sweetie, besides that what else is there? There has to be more people than that for you to love." She asks.

"There is Mordred." I answer with a smile.

"Mordred, how is he faring?" she asks.

"You would be so proud of him Mother. He has become a knight of Camelot, a very fine one indeed."

"Is that so? Well seems I did right by you and him. A daughter for a Queen and a son for a knight."

"I am not a Queen yet, only a Princess." I correct her.

"Besides Mordred there must be someone who holds your heart?" she asks.

A smile at that and say, "There is."

* * *

The Princess, the king, and Guise are all sitting at a small table in the kings chambers with Merlin pouring them each a drink.

"How about a toast?" asked Guise?

"Of course." Said Arthur.

"To Camelot." Said the Princess with a smile.

"To Camelot." All three of them say as they clink there goblets with each other's.

They each take a sip and watch the Princess anxiously. After a couple minutes she closes her eyes and falls unconscious.

Quickly they gather the Princess and set her on a wheel barrel with Guise and Merlin taking her outside.

They run into Gwaine and Mordred yet they saw nothing, supposedly.

Guise and Merlin meet Arthur outside the castle walls with the Princess. They saddle their horses and leave with only Guise staying behind.

They travel far the next couple days with the Princess unconscious the whole time.

When they only a few hours walk away they set up for the night and drift off into sleep. The next morning the King is awaken to find that his arm is trapped under a boulder and his servant is unconscious beside him.

They fell off a cliff yet luckily the Princess is nowhere in sight on the ground around them.

Their doomed.

Then like heaven sent a face appears from on top the cliff with a very confused face.

"Mordred!" calls Arthur, "Is the Princess okay."

"Angel is fine, only sleeping. Yet why so you venture here?" answers Mordred.

After rescuing Arthur and Merlin the three of them sit down and Mordred finds out what happened to Angel. He is shocked and scared for her.

He stays with them on the journey to save Angel and they leave the next morning to the pool of water where apparently a sorceress lays wait.

They run into trouble and with quick words the king carrying the Princess runs ahead as Merlin and Mordred stay behind.

They turn around to see none other than Morgana.

She throws a spell at them and bother fall to the ground. Merlin is awake and with one last look at Mordred he runs to Arthur and Angel.

"Where's Mordred?" asks Arthur.

Merlin shakes his head and Arthur tries to go back for him but Merlin stops him. They keep going.

* * *

Angel

"Who is it that holds your heart?" my mother asks me with a knowing smile.

"It is a knight by the name of Sir Gwaine." I tell her still smiling.

"A knight?"

"He wasn't always a knight and we had many adventures together as well as secrets."

"Does he know?" she asks.

"No, I never told him how much I care for him. It was always just fun yet it always was more than that." I tell her.

"Don't you think he deserves to know? Don't you think you should tell him?"

"Yes and yes but there are many secrets I have never shared with him."

"Then take this second chance, sweetie and tell him. Start out small and work your way up." She says to me.

"You think I should?" I ask.

"You deserve happiness and people down there need you. You have no idea how much they need you and I know that there is one person down there that needs you the most."

"I know."

* * *

When they get to the water the King sets the Princess down by it and looks back towards his servant.

"Where is this sorceress?" he asks.

"She should be here. I will go check." Answers Merlin.

He grabs a bag and walks away behind some boulders.

Just as he disappears Mordred reappears.

"Mordred. You're alive."

"Yes."  
With a shake of hands another appears, the sorceress or warlock in disguise.

"Are you the Dolma?" asks Arthur.

"Why yes I am." She or rather he answers.

They get over the pleasantries and the Dolma use her magic to wake up the Princess. She opens her eyes slowly but once she takes in her surroundings she gets up fast.

As soon as she sees Arthur she knew that it was over.

As a reflex she lifted her hand and not realizing that Angel had power sent Arthur back flying back into unconsciousness.

Both Mordred and the Dolma looked shocked yet none were as shocked as she.

She looked down at her hand then up again.

"This body has magic." She said quietly to mostly herself.

Mordred drew his sword and commanded, "Leave that body whoever you are."

She looked up at Mordred and a look of recognition crossed her features. Her face softened and she knew exactly who this was.

"Mordred, is it really you?" she said.

Mordred looked confused and asked, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"My name is Ella, sister of Morgause and of Morgana. Wife to Gregory and mother to you Mordred."

Shock were on both Mordred and the Dolma's faces.

"It is true that my father's name was Gregory and my mother's name was Ella so, are you really my mother?" said Mordred.

"Yes."

Mordred starts to shake his head and says, "How could you do this Angel? She is like a sister to me and I like a brother. You have to go. This is her body, her life, and you have to go."

She looks at him with regret and sadness in her eyes. She nods her head and turns towards the water.

"King Uther killed me. Don't let his son Arthur do the same to you nor Arthur's daughter."

With those last words Ella walked into the water and the Dolma chanted a spell.

As she chanted the spell Arthur regained consciousness and looked towards the Princess as a light engulfed her.

It dimed down and the Princesses body fell into the water with a plop.

Mordred and Arthur dived in after her.

* * *

Angel

A white light appears after I say those words and unlike the light last time it wasn't too bright and it was inviting.

"Go and tell him." My mother says to me.

I hug her tight and say, "Thank You."

I let go of her and walk to the light until I am engulfed into it.

I wake up to find Arthur and Mordred looking down at me. I start to cough violently until all the water that was in my lungs is gone from them.

I take in my surroundings.

I am outside by a small lake and Merlin is here.

I am wet and I am wearing, "A dress? Why the bloody 'ell am I wearing a dress? Where I am?"

Mordred and Arthur smile in what seems to be relief along with Merlin.

After finding out what happened we head back to Camelot and hopefully into some new clothing.

Once there I change fast and attach my sword then I look for Gwaine.

I walk into the armoury to find Perceval, Leon, Mordred, and Gwaine.

As soon as I enter they stop fooling around and bow.

"Really there's no need to bow, it is only I." I say to them.

"Of course, my lady." Says Leon.

"Call me Angel, remember?"

They look at me strangely but I rub it off and say, "I need to speak with you Gwaine alone."

"Why of course Angel." He says jokingly.

We both walk out of the armoury and out onto a balcony.

"Gwaine there something I need to tell you." I start of by saying.

"Is it now? Are you finally going to tell me that you are in love with me?" he says joking once again.

I don't say anything and he looks at me with surprise and a seriousness I haven't seen from him in a long time.

"Gwaine there are many things I have never told you and I will when I am ready but for now there is only one thing I need to tell you and that is, I love you. I always have and it's even more than that. I am in love with you, now and forever. Gwaine you own my heart." I say.

He looks at me for a few minutes and finally says, "As you own mine."

He leans over to me and me lean back until our lips are touching.

I feel a happiness spread across my chest and through my whole body. I am completely and utterly in love with Sir Gwaine.

* * *

"Ella is Morgause and Morganas sister? Are you sure Merlin?" asks Guise after Merlin was done telling him.

"Yes that is what she said." Answered Merlin. "Mordred is Morganas nephew and Morgana is his aunt as is Angel Morgana's niece and Morgana is her aunt. They are more like brother and sister than I have ever imagined."

"They say blood is the strongest bond." Says Guise.

"That is what I fear Guise, I fear that the end is closer than ever before, and I fear what side Angel will choose. What if she chooses Morgana's along with Mordred? What then? What am I to do then Guise? Kill her? We both know I could never do that. How am I supposed to protect Arthur if his own daughter is after him? What if it comes to that?"

"I don't know Merlin, I don't know. One thing is for certain; Mordred and Arthur's destinies are intertwined and now with Angel they just came more than ever closer whether for good or bad."


	12. Quest of a Pendragon

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 11

I walk into Gwen and Arthur's chambers in search of Elyan, I haven't seen him in a while and I needed to learn more with my sword.

"Angel." Says Gwen with a smile when she sees me walk in.

"Ahh Angelica, what brings you here this early?" asked Arthur.

"I came to ask if you have seen Elyan around. I have been looking for him. Where is he?" I question them.

As soon as I say Elyan their faces fall and are replaced with sadness.

"Where is he?" I ask again not believing what I know to be true.

"You don't know?" asks Arthur.

"Where is he?" I demand this time louder.

"Angel, he died protecting you, or who we thought you were at the time." Says Gwen quietly.

"No he has to be here, I mean he's Elyan. He can't have died." I try to reason.

"Angelica, I am sorry." Says Arthur while trying to come closer.

I back away from him and say fast, "I have to go."

I start to walk out of their chambers but then I am running towards my room.

I throw open my door and lock it behind me. I walk over to my bed and practically fall on it.

Sadness. Grieve. Regret.

Tears fall from my eyes into my pillow like waterfalls and I am crying.

It's my fault.

Everything I have done or whoever that was pretending to be me it was my fault and I have to fix it. I have to do right by him, I have to do right by my parents, and I have to do right by Camelot.

I will practise with my sword, skill, and mind then I will leave on a quest to prove myself for the throne. Like Arthur did before me, like his father before him, and so on.

I will do right and I will prove myself.

With that thought in mind I got up and washed the tears away with water and wash cloth. I armed myself and walked out of my room to the training fields.

"My lady." Said Sir Leon when I walked up to him while bowing.

"Please, it's Angel." I tell him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as the other knights stopped and listened to our conversation.

"I need you to teach me all you know about the art of swordsmanship. I learned quite a bit yet not all I am afraid."

He looked like he didn't know what to say then finally, "You are a Princess and Arthur might not approve."

"Let me deal with Arthur." I tell him.

"Yes but"-

"I am the Princess of Camelot and I am asking you one last time. Will you teach me? Not as a Princess but as a knight?"

"Yes my lady." He says.

"Thank you."

He then began to teach me yet he was surprised to see how much I knew.

I was in training for two weeks until he said that was all he had to teach me and that I now needed only to practise.

I thanked him and left in search of Arthur and Gwen.

I walked into their chambers to find them eating dinner.

"Angelica, come take a seat." Said Arthur.

"No Arthur not this time. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Gwen.

"I am making ready tonight and for the night I will transcend my body to make ready for a vision. And in that vision I will see in which path to follow for my quest to prove myself worthy of the throne alone and unaided." I tell them.

"Angelica, you are a Princess and you don't need to do this. It's dangerous."

"It doesn't matter, I am going."

With that said I walk out of their room and make ready.

Arthur and Gwen

"Why are you smiling? She could be heart greatly." Said Arthur to Gwen who was trying to suppress a smile.

"Doesn't she remind you of anyone?" asked Gwen.

"No. Who would she remind me of?"

"You silly. She's just like you. Doing whatever it takes for Camelot."

"Hmm." Said Arthur while thinking what his wife just told him.

Angel 

I walked into the throne room I must admit a little scared at what I would see and where I would have to go.

I kneeled down and stayed still for many hours until I was about to fall over and then it came to me.

Only two words. The Disir.

I then saw flashes of them and knew that they were ancient, scared, and powerful.

I must seek them out, hear their warning, and receive my fate. That is my quest.

I hand rested on my shoulder and suddenly I was back, aware of what surrounded me.

The windows no longer held darkness but light. It is morning already.

I stand up and turn around to face Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and some nobles that hold place in our court.

"It is time." Said Arthur.

"I can see only one path Arthur and that is to seek out the Disir, hear their warning, and receive my fate." I tell him.

I could see fear in his eyes along with everyone else but he instead of saying I can't he said, "Do you understand that you will have to do this alone and unaided?"

"Yes."

I gathered what I needed and got Mal ready. I climbed onto his back and looked at everyone.

I managed a smile towards them even though I was very much scared inside. I turned back and galloped on through the walls of Camelot out into the open.

I traveled all day not knowing where I was going yet I knew I would end up where I needed to be.

I made camp and fell into a fast deep sleep up against a tree with sword still in hand.

Footsteps is what wakes me from my slumber and as soon as I open my eyes I am standing in a ready stance with sword drawn.

Trees part and four Saxons come into view. They see me and then they are ready to attack but so am I.

I strike a blow there and another there, then I duck, jump, and strike. I strike again, again, and again.

I am the only one left standing.

I pack up my camp and make Mal ready. We leave immediately in case there are more Saxons around and head south.

We keep traveling for most of the day when something jumps out in front of me and Mal. We go to the side fast and I jump of him with sword at ready when I see the creature.

It's a light shade of blue with the head of a dragon, claws of a lion, and tail of a serpent. It is ten times as big as I.

I wait to see if it is harmful first and if it will make the first move. It does.

Its tail draws back and I know it is going to strike. I jump out of the way as its tail comes down hard on where only moments ago I stood.

I slice my sword at it and it dodges. I pull back the strike again at its head but it is quick and jumps down as it pulls back its tail yet again.

I duck as its tail goes past my head but I was wrong and put down my guard, this was only a distraction. As I duck its claws come out at full force and it scratches me across the side of my stomach.

It isn't too deep yet it still draws blood.

I fall over as the creature runs through the forest and away. On the opposite side of where the creature left and behind me I hear footsteps come closer.

I fall over into darkness as two strong arms catch me in mid fall.

I open my eyes and look up into the blue sky of the world. On further inspection I see that I am still where I fell.

I feel pain coming from my stomach and the events that just occurred replay itself in my head. The creature hurt me and it was free.

I sit up and grunt in pain as I do so.

Mal is standing idly by eating grass and my sword is still in my hand.

Footsteps.

I stand up ignoring the pain that I feel and stand in a ready stance as blood drips down my shirt.

A young man walks out of the bushes beside me and when he sees me i=his expression turns to one of shock.

"You're alive." He states.

"Yes and you are as well. Did you see that creature?" I ask.

"The one who got you?"

"Yes."

"Of course, everyone has from my village. It has been terrorizing us for some time now." He says.

"And you did not talk to Camelot's knights?" I ask.

"We did but every time they never believed us and only sent out one man who would never return."

"I am sorry." I say truly.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You're not the King, or Queen, nor the Princess." He tells me.

But I am and this is my fault.

I walk over to Mal and go into my bag to get some bandages.

I pull out some cloth and walk over to the young man.

"Can you help me wrap my wounds?" I ask.

"It won't make a difference. The creature's claws are poison and none have found a cure."

Shock goes through me as I hear those words. Poison? No cure?

"How long do I have?" I ask.

"The wound will begin to heal and then without warning you will drop dead."

"How long?" I demand.

"Two days, five at the most." He tells me.

Five days Is all I have left? I never thought I would die this way but I guess dying on a quest isn't the worst way to die.

No. I will help the village, kill the creature, finish the quest, and return to Camelot for one last time.

Yet I don't want to die. Not yet. But I will in five days.

In five days I will be dead.

I lift my shirt carefully and slowly to reveal the wound which the creature inflicted on me. Three long claw marks starting from where my belly button is to where my side is runs across my stomach with blood dripping from the wounds.

I tuck my shirt up so it won't fall down and grasp a cloth from the boy's hands as he hands it to me. It's soaked with water.

I wipe the blood away and clean the wounds as I supress a cry each time I wipe it across the wound. Finally it is done and I can wrap the bandages around it as I do so now.

When I am done I put my shirt back down over it and walk over to Mal.

I reach into my pack and pull out another shirt.

"Do mind turning around?" I ask him.

He nods his head as his cheeks become red and turns around.

I lift up my bloodied shirt pull it over my head and throw it in my bag. I put on the other shirt wincing only a few times and finally I look presentable.

"You can turn around." I say to the boy.

He turns around as I get everything packed away.

"I will be leaving now." I say to him as I mount Mal.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To kill the beast."

He stares at me confused.

"Where is your village?" I ask him.

He points at one direction and I nod my head in acknowledgment. I turn Mal around and head through the narrow path where the creature disappeared earlier.

After an hour of galloping through the forest we come to an entrance of a cave. I dismount Mal grunting in pain the whole time and unsheathe my sword.

I walk into the cave cautiously and carefully.

I turn a corner as the light begins to fade and I come face to face with the creature. I stand there looking into its black beady eyes paralyzed from fear.

It opens its mouth which snaps me out of my trance and I duck as fire spits out from it burning everything behind me.

Crouching down low still I jump at the creature with my sword and make it so it looks like I am going to slice at his head, the obvious kill. It gets ready to block with its tail as I change direction and slice at its leg.

Where the wound I just made is out pours a white substance which I can only guess is its blood.

It cries out in outrage and brings down its tail hard as I jump out of the way and strike right at its tail. It thinks it is smarter than me and thinks that I will change direction to go to its head but I don't.

I strike down a mighty blow at its tail cutting it clean off and then I pull back slightly aiming at its head. This time I succeed and its head rolls of its body as its body falls over limp.

The creature is dead.

I am breathing heavily and my stomach hurts like hell but I did it, I killed the creature and I won.

I step back and fall to the ground. I sit there and smile. My quest has just begun but so has my new life.

I sit back up and sheathe my sword into its scabbard that is attached to me side. I use all my strength and pick up the very heavy head. I walk out of the cave and to Mal.

I grab large cloth in my pack and wrap it around the head. I than tie it to Mal so it doesn't go loose a climb his back. We head in the direction of the village.

I ride into the village a warrior. The people stop there talking, playing, and work to crowd around me and Mal.

I pick out the young man whom I met earlier and wave at him causing surprised looks from everyone to him than back to me.

I untie the cloth and out rolls the head. People trip over each other trying to get out of its path as it rolls on the ground.

They look down at the head than back at me.

"You killed it." Stated a man.

"What is your name?" asked another.

"My name is Angelica Pendragon and if you ever need help again. Come to me." With that said I turn around and head out of the village back on the path to the Disir.

I travel for only a few more hours until sun sets and I need make camp.

I lay on my blankets and just before I fall asleep I whisper,

"One day down, four more to go."


	13. New Friends

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning still tired and sore.

My wound was healing like the boy said which scared me even more. I was getting closer and closer to death.

I packed up my blankets and put them back in my pack on Mal then I fixed my hair. After I fed mal and gave water I bandaged my wounds while cleaning them yet again.

I climbed onto Mal and we headed out to the Disir and hopefully the end of my quest. I want to get back to Camelot as soon as I can.

We traveled for most of the day with only a couple stops along the way.

Finally when it looked as though the sun would leave and night would set I came across a cave. When I got closer so that I was right in front of it, I knew. This is where they are and it is time to hear their warning and my fate.

I got off Mal and tied him to a nearby tree after feeding and giving him water.

The cave's opening was large like a mouth that would eat you alive. I stepped in with my hand resting on the hilt of my sword, ready to draw at any time.

The inside of the cave was like a maze with obstacles at every corner.

Leaves, branches, and rocks at every turn nearly causing me to fall over and the wound in my side was making it worse.

After a while of going through this maze I came to a large opening and three figures were waiting for me there.

They were tall or as tall as it seemed since they were standing on a cliff of sorts while I was standing on the ground. In between us was a rift or a bottomless pit and I know I would not want to fall down there?

The figures were dressed in long cloaks that covered almost all their body in the dark blue fabric. Only part of their face was shown and their hands which held on tight to a wooden stick with a pointy end each. It didn't seem like much yet I knew that it was a deadly weapon full of magic.

"Hello. I am Angelica Pendragon and I come here on my quest which was to seek you out. I have come to hear you're warning and to hear my fate." I say out loud in a clear voice followed by a short bow.

"Angelica." Said one.

"Pendragon." Said another.

"You have come here in search of answers." Said the last.

"And to prove yourself." Said another.

"Yet the only reason you are here." Said the second.

"Is because the triple goddess wants you here." Sais the last.

"So come." Said the first.

"Hear you're warning." Said the second.

"And hear you're fate." Said the last.

"And what is my warning?" I ask them.

"Don't defeat death." Said one.

"Let it win." Said another.

"This is you're warning." Said the last.

"What does that even mean?" I ask confused.

"Do not question us." Said one.

"We have given an answer to your question." Said the second.

"And we can take it back." Said the last.

I bite down the rest of my endless questions and only ask one last one,

"What is my fate?"

"To save what will be lost." Said the first.

"To bring what has not been forgotten." Said the second.

"And to use what you have." Said the last.

"How am I supposed to that?" I ask not being able to help myself.

"We have spoken." Said the first.

"And we will not speak again." Said the second.

"Since you ask." Said the last.

Since I ask what? I think to myself not daring to say it out loud for fear I would anger them more yet it seems I already have.

I see the thirds eyes light up into gold and her wooden stick is thrown at me with an invisible force. It is too fast for me to move out of the way yet is not too fast for me to do this.

I push my hand out as power rises up inside me and the wooden stick goes flying against the wall out of my way. They tried to kill me yet they didn't and then I understand.

"Magic." Is all I say.

The first reaches into her sleeve and pulls out a small round gold disk and throws it at my feet. I pick it up.

"Farewell." Says the first.

"Angelica." Says the second.

"Pendragon." Says the last.

I look up at them and only nod my head before turning around and trying to find my way out of the cave.

When I finally get outside it is no longer day light and only darkness remains.

I feel my way around until I get to Mal and very carefully I guide him away from the cave and away from the Disir.

We come to a small clearing and I set out my blankets. I manage to get a small fire going even though it is dark out and curl up into my blankets.

Before drifting off into sleep I think about my encounter with the Disir as I hold the gold disk in my hands and trace the many designs on it.

They told me to let death win. How is that a good thing? Either way I have heard of the Disir and they are very ancient and powerful so I will head their warning.

Yet my fate makes no sense to me and it is my fate.

Only one thing is for sure and that is that I will have to use something that is mine yet still scares me. Something that my father fears, that Arthur ignores, and that Camelot kills for.

Magic.

I fall asleep after whispering one last thing,

"Two days down, three more to go."

I wake up the next morning with sun streaming on my face and I smile.

My quest is finished and I can return to Camelot one last time.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" yells an angry voice from my right following what sounds like a hard slap.

I get up quickly with my sword in hand and get in a ready stance as I quickly move to where the loud voice is coming from.

"HOW MANY TIME TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! COOK MY FOOD RIGHT OR ELSE YOU WILL GET ANOTHER WIPPING! YOU HEAR ME STUPID GIRL! You are only a druid, a nothing." Says the voice as I get closer.

Being careful so I don't make a noise I walk through the bush and push a branch away as I take in the scene in front of me.

There is a large gruff looking man with his fist raised towards a young girl whom is cowering down from him. She looks to only but 12 or 13 years of age and pretty too. Her long orange hair hangs in two braids down each side on to her shabby clothing and her small delicate looking hand grips the left side of her face as a red mark is beginning to show.

Anger starts to build inside of me at this sight, he hit her and that is not okay.

I walk up behind him and as I do so I lock eyes with the small girl. I put one finger to my lips signalling to her not to say anything and she doesn't.

Without any hesitation I pull back my leg and as hard as I can I kick him right in between his legs. I know I kicked him hard as he hunches over not saying anything.

I look briefly over to the girl who is now giggling and I smile.

I turn my sword so that my sword hilt is what collides with his head. He falls over into unconsciousness and I smile as I see blood trickle from the wound I gave him.

I look back to where the girl stands and she is not giggling anymore. She looks afraid and I feel bad for her.

I put my sword away and smile lightly at her.

"Hello there, my name is Angel. What can I call you?" I say to her.

She looks at me up and down determining if she can trust me enough to tell me her name.

"You can call me Maggie." She says quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Maggie. I take it from this horrible man over here that you aren't with him out of your own want?"

She shakes her head no and I continue, "Well do you have somewhere that you want to go? Or where there might be some family waiting for you Maggie?"

She shakes her head up and down and I ask, "Where would that be? I can take you there if you would like?"

"You would help me miss? I am a druid." She says to me while holding up her wrist showing the tattoo.

I only smile and say while thinking of Mordred, "It's all right I don't mind. I know a boy or man whom is a druid and we are very close friends."

"Really?"

I nod my head yes and she says, "Well I have a family in the city of Helva in Odin's lands."

Odin's lands are not Camelot and it is the only city that practises magic freely either way I will still go and I will take this girl home.

"What do you say we leave soon before he wakes up?" I ask.

She nods her head yes and I lead her through the small patch of forest to where I made camp the night before.

She looks at Mal a little awed.

"This is Mal." I say to her, "He's my horse, takes me everywhere. Would you like to feed him?"

She pets Mal as I tell her where to get food and water then she is off doing the tasks I told her to do.

When I am finished packing my supplies I make my way back to where the man's camp was and lead his horse to where Mal and Maggie are.

"Would you like to ride Mal or this fine stallion?" I ask her.

"Her name is Fella and she is my horse or I like to think so when that wretched man isn't around." She tells me.

I smile and say, "Then Fella is yours, so now she is your responsibility and your ride."

With that said I help her mount Fella whom is a black stallion beauty while Mal is a brown one.

I climb on Mal and we head out on to the path to Helva. To my knowledge it is less than a day's ride and we should make it there in time before the sun sets.

We travel most off the day with only a few stops along the way until we come across some bush with smoke coming through.

I hold up my hand to Maggie to stop which she does then I hold one finger up to my mouth indicating for her to be quiet which she does.

I climb off Mal and motion for her to do the same. Once she is beside me I lean over and whisper to her, "Stay behind me, stop when I tell you, and run when I tell you."

She nods her head in understanding while looking a little frightened and I unsheathe my sword. I walk through the deep bush with her following and pretty soon I am right in front of a camp.

I am still hiding behind bush so they do not see me but I see them and they aren't looking too kindly.

They are Saxons.

There are three off them all sitting around the fire and I am ready to turn around and leave but something catches my attention. There is a woman tied to a tree and she looks to be pregnant.

I signal for Maggie to stop and stay which she does as I tell her to turn around while covering her ears. I then step through the forest and make my presence known.

As soon as the three men see me they draw their weapons.

"Now I don't want to fight you, I only want to know why you keep this woman hostage." I say to them.

"She aint no hostage, only our masters property. Trying to escape with his child, stupid woman." One man says followed by him spitting on the ground.

"Aint no one anyone's property." I say to them a little angered, "Now tell me, are they married?"

"What's it to you?" asked another.

"I don't stand for people treating others unfairly so you tell me now or this is going to get real bloody."

"They aren't married," said the first taking my threat seriously.

"Then she can leave anytime she wants and if her master is as cruel as you then I think she was making the right decision. So my lady," I say directing my attention to her, "Is this what has happened or is there something else?"

She seems scared to talk but finally says quietly, "Yes this is true except for the fact that he wanted to kill me and my child so his wife would not find out."

"Then it is settled, you will untie her, give her a horse, and we will be on our way." I say to them.

"I don't think so." Says one.

I smirk and say, "I was hoping you would say that."

I pull back my sword and attack the first catching him off guard as I make a blow to his stomach. He falls to the ground dead.

I run at the other guy and take a strike at him which he blocks and tries to make a blow at me which I block as well. Using all the strength I have I push my sword up against his and push him back so that he is laying on the ground.

I pull back and almost make a blow at his neck but he kicks me on the side where my wound is and I have to stagger back until I am sitting on the ground practically laying down.

The two guys stand up and taunt me, "Not so strong now, hey?"

"A woman will never be able to fight." Said the other.

"Woman aren't very strong, never have been." Said the first.

I am still griping my sword but if I make a move now the other could over power me and all would be lost.

Then out of nowhere something comes fling out from behind me and hits one of the guys in the chest, he fall over dead.

I look behind me briefly to see Maggie there out from behind the bushes. She threw that knife and she killed him.

I take the last guys distracted face to make my move. I grip my sword tighter and in one last move I swing at him and he is laying on the ground as well.

Seeing as how the danger is gone I sit down and rest my body as I feel my wound throbbing with pain.

"Maggie, come here." I say to her.

She runs over and kneels down to me height.

"Here take this and untie the woman." I say to her as I hand her a small dagger and she moves to get up but I grip her arm and say, "Thank you."

She attempts a smile and gets up to untie the woman.

The woman practically falls over after being tied up so long but gets back up and sits down next to me.

I attempt to get up to go get Fella and Mal as I grunt in pain but I feel to small hands on my shoulder push me back down.

I look up to see that it is Maggie.

"Don't worry, I will get them." She says to me.

"Take the small dagger and be careful." I tell her.

She leaves and it is just me and the woman sitting down in front of the fire.

"Thank you." She says to me, "My name is Matilda."

"You're welcome but you should really thank Maggie, if it wasn't for her I am afraid we all would be dead and my name is Angel. Do you have anywhere to go?" I say to her while smiling a little.

"There is a place where my sister lives, it is the city of Helva."

"We are on our way there, you are welcome to travel with us."

She smiles and nods her head yes.

Maggie returns soon after with Fella and Mal. She brings out the blankets and food. Between what the Saxons had and what I have we make a comfortable Camp.

We all lay down and I hear Matilda say to Maggie, "Thank you."

Soon I hear their soft breathing telling me that they have fallen asleep.

Before I drift off into my own slumber I think about the Disir's words, about how I have to use, my magic, and then I whisper yet again,

"Three days down, two more to go."


	14. Fire

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 13

When daylight arrived we packed up our camp and made ready to leave as soon as possible. We were all anxious to get to Helva for many of the same reasons.

I rode upon Mal as Maggie rode on Fella and Matilda upon one of the Saxon's horses. We traveled then for the day with minimal stops.

We came closer to Helva every hour and soon we were there.

We rode up to the entrance and decided to walk the rest of the way except for Matilda whom rather ride because of the child she was carrying.

The city o Helva was large but smaller than Camelot and less flashy. They were like any normal village except bigger and had more.

There were people everywhere along with shops, and many houses and huts. I decided to accompany Matilda to her sister's place first before I take Maggie home which all right with both of them.

We came to a small hut which was pointed out my Matilda as her sister's. I helped her off her horse and she turned to me before going inside.

"Thank you so much, both of you," she said to me then to Maggie.

She gave a hug to me and then to Maggie before walking up the hut with horse.

Me and Maggie watched her knock on the door and greet her sister before leaving to Maggie's home.

"How long has it been since you last were here?" I ask her as we walk past the people.

"It's been a few months since that wretched man took me from outside the city." Answered Maggie.

We walk a ways more until we come to the other side and edge of the city. There stands a small home although small it looks homey and it reminds me off the home I used to live in.

We go up to the wooden door and I knock for her.

"Just a minute!" calls a man's voice.

The door opens a few seconds later and a short stubby man is standing there. He looks at me with his light eyes despite his dark hair and then down to Maggie.

"Papa." Says Maggie to him with a smile before hugging him.

"Maggie, is it really you? Of course it's you and you have returned." Says the man before picking herup in a tight hug.

"Marge! Look who has returned!" yells the man down the hallway.

A slightly taller woman with the same orange hair as Maggie walks in and her once sad eyes turn to happiness.

"Maggie!" she calls as she runs to her and hugs her as Maggie's father puts her down.

"How did you get here? What happened?" said the woman quickly.

"Angel saved me." She said while looking at me.

They both turn towards me finally noticing my presence and I smile.

"Hello." I say to them.

"You saved our precious baby?" asked the woman.

"Yes I did but I am sure she would have gotten away without me." I say to them.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Says the woman and man together as the woman comes up to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

I grunt in pain and she lets go of me.

"I'm sorry did I squeeze you to tight?" she asks.

"No, it's just that I was injured or rather poisoned." I say to them.

They look at me and the man says, "Well you are welcome to stay with us for the night and we know a place."

"A place?" I question.

"A place where a woman can heal you. She can heal anyone." Says the woman, "It's just down the road."

The man points it out to me and says, "Go get healed then come back and stay the night. You can leave your horse here."

I look down the road at the house then back at the people, "Thank you and I would love to stay the night."

I look back at the house and walk towards it.

I walk up the stone pathway to the large wooden brown house and knock a little unsure of myself.

The door opens and in the doorway stands what I was not expecting. Standing there is young beautiful woman.

"Why hello there. I am Kyra. What can I do for you?" she says in a sweet voice.

"Hello, I am Angel. I was told that you could heal any wound." I say to her.

"And you are hoping if I could heal yours? Correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I can but it comes at a price. Return when you can pay it." She says before shutting the door in my face.

I walk down the steps and back to where Mal is thinking, what do I have that is worth my life? What could I pay?

I didn't come with much and the only thing that is probably worth something would be the gold disk yet I need it to finish my quest.

I walk up to Mal as I realize just exactly what I have and what I can give even if it might scare me.

I walk up to the house again and knock on the door once more.

She opens the door and says, "You have something. Come in."

I follow her inside and shut the door as I do so. She leads me to where a small cot lays.

"Lay down." She instructs as I do so.

"Before I heal you, I would like my payment." She tells me.

"That's too bad because I don't trust you. So heal me first then you will get my payment and if you don't believe that I have it then well you figure it out." I tell her.

"You're smart, I like you. Now show me your wound."

I pull up my shirt and remove the bandages where my wound is and grunt in pain as I do so. I look to where three claw marks rest.

The woman holds up her hands then places them on my stomach causing me to flinch and grip the sides of the cot tight as so I don't yell out in pain.

She chants something and then the pain is gone. She removes her hands and steps back. I stand up as I hold my shirt up and look down where my wound once was to find it almost completely healed. Only three long claw marks remain.

"There all healed, now my payment." She says to me.

I put my shirt down and reach into my pocket. I pull out a small glass container with red blood in it. I hand it to her.

"You're payment is this, Angelica Pendragon's blood." I say to her.

She smiles rather creepily if you ask me then says, "Thank you."

With that I exit her house and walk back to Maggie's as the sun disappears.

When I get there they are they are having dinner and they offer me some. After we eat they lead me to an extra room and we all go to sleep happier. I forget to take off my sword but don't worry about it as I drift off into sleep.

I wake up to warmth and it feels nice but then I realize that it's burning hot and it's not nice. I open my eyes to see flames surrounding me.

I stand up quickly and run to the door. Using the sleeve of my shirt I open the door and run in to the hallway.

Smoke is everywhere and it's hard to see yet I don't go straight to the exit. I open every door to find that no one is in their bedrooms. Feeling somewhat relieved I run to the main room and out the door as flames lick at my feet.

When I get outside I find it to be worse.

It looks like every house is on fire, it looks like everything is on fire, and it looks like the whole world is on fire.

There are people everywhere running, screaming, and crying, to get anywhere away from the here, the fire.

I look behind me to see some knights running and approaching people trying to help them out of the city, yet they aren't Odin's not all of them. Some are Camelot's knights and I recognize one.

It's Sir Leon. We lock eyes and his turn to worry and fear.

He's yelling something at the other two Camelot knights with him and they run towards me.

"Angel!" I hear someone call my name and I turn around to see Maggie.

She's in danger. Flames are surrounding her so I run towards her.

"Maggie!" I call as I run towards her but to pairs of strong arms stop me.

I look to see Sir Leon and another knight pull me back as I try with no avail to get free from their grip.

"No! Let go! Maggie!" I yell.

As I reach out towards her crying form and then I break free from their grasp. I am running towards her with my hand outstretched.

I reach her and stretch my arm to her over the flames as she reaches out to me. Our hands are touching and as I try to grab hold of her hand the same two pair of strong arms grab me again. They pull me away from her, from her grasp, and from her life.

The flames engulf her and then I yell louder than I ever thought possible,

"**MAGGIE!**"


	15. What waits at home

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 14

Maggie.

Maggie's dead.

The knights and Sir Leon pulled me out of the city until we were right at the edge and out of the flames. We were partly in a forest with greenery everywhere yet I could still see the burning city.

Tears fell from my eyes streaking the soot on my face yet I made no sound. There was no point. Maggie is dead. She was so young and now she is no more.

"I am going to help with the fire, is that all right with you, my lady?" Leon asked me.

I made no sound or movement but only stared into the fire. He gave me one last look before getting up and walking to the fire but I stopped him by asking quietly as more tears slid down my face.

"Why didn't you let me safe her?"

He turns back and looks at me but I don't meet his eyes.

"If I would have let you go, you surely would have perished in the fire along with her. I'm sorry about your friend but you were too late." With that said he turned around and went to help with the fire.

More tears fall down my face as I realize that he is right. It still isn't fair though, it never is.

I hear a horse neigh beside me and I smile through the tears as I realize whom it is. I turn my head to find Mal there waiting for me.

"Mal." I say quietly.

I grab him and hold on to him as I begin to cry, as I really begin to cry.

I wipe away my tears when they stop flowing and look into Mal's eyes. Sir Leon would want me to stay but I can't stay here, not like this. I just have to get away.

I climb on to Mal's back and then we are off into the forest going faster and faster like nothing is behind us nor anything in front of us.

In front of us a good distance away I see an older man running for what appears to be his life. I slow down Mal and ride alongside the man then I see whom it is that is chasing him.

Morgana.

"Get on!" I yell his way.

He looks back at me and fear is evident on his face.

I reach out my arm for him and he grabs it. I pull him up and he sits behind me.

"Hold on!" I yell over the noise of others yelling.

We take off faster than I ever thought possible for Mal but we don't make it far.

Fire erupts in front of Mal and he is forced to make a speedy stop which causes us all to fall over.

I fall to the ground beside the man and watch as Mal gets up.

A pair of strong arms grab me and pull me up right along with the man. I look up through my haze and see none other than her.

"Morgana." I say with much hatred.

"Angel, how's my little niece?" she says to me.

"I'm not little anymore."

"Are you sure about that? Alator of the Catha. I was hoping more of a challenge from both of you."

"Whom said you ever defeated me?" I ask.

"Look at you." She says with a sneer.

"Yes look at me."

I say the last part as power once again bubbles to the surface of me and through me. I direct it all to Morgana.

She goes flying back and I smile a little as I hit the guy holding me.

I unsheathe my sword and slay the remaining me, all except the man she was after.

"Are you all right?" I say to the man.

He doesn't get a chance to answer as we both see Morgana get up off the ground.

"GO! Take my horse and get out of here!" I yell at him.

He looks at me and says, "I cannot leave you here to die."

"Are you an idiot, go!" I yell at him.

"Yes I guess you could say that," comes Morgana's voice.

I turn around in time for her to throw me with her magic up against something hard. I fall to the ground and reach my hand to where my head is throbbing to only feel blood.

I stand up and walk towards her even as I sway back and forth.

With my sword in hand I walk up to her and as she talks to the man I plunge into her side. I pull my sword back and she leans over while holding her side but only gets back up.

She looks right at me and says, "You should know, no mortal blade can kill me."

She moves her hand up and I go flying back again. I hit another tree and my right arm is soaked in blood. This time I am so close to passing out but a voice stops me.

'Go. Take your horse and leave.' Says the voice.

I know the voice is right and it's all I can do so I get up slowly and make my way to Mal. I climb on his back and we head back in the direction of Camelot.

Before we leave I see the man wave at me.

'I am sorry.' I say to him.

'No, I am and tell Emrys I am sorry too,' He says back.

We travel all night but I never sleep in case of any other dangers even though that is all I want to do. Sleep. Two days is how long it takes to get back to Camelot yet I still am too afraid to sleep.

* * *

The knights, King Arthur, the Queen, Guise, and Merlin were all in the small room talking of what took place two days earlier.

"Two days ago, the city of Helva was attacked. I and two other knights, Sir Olin, and Sir Cal were close by when we saw fire.

"We went to help with the fire but only a handful managed to escape. But."

"But what?" asks Arthur.

"Well there was someone else there. We saw Princess Angelica there." Finished Leon.

The Queen heard her daughter's name and walked up to him.

"Where is she? Is she all right?" asks Guinevere concerned for her child.

"She is fine last time we saw her. She left before I could take her back with me."

"You let her get away?" asked Arthur concerned and angry.

"I'm sorry, sire."

"Who is responsible?" asks the king changing subjects.

"That would be Morgana." Came a tired voice from behind the knights.

They all turned around and moved out of the way as Angelica's slump, hurt, tired form entered.

The Queen gasped and her face turned to one of worry as she saw her daughter walk in with blood on her clothing, dark circles under her eyes, and visible injuries on her body.

The king and everyone else were just as shocked when they saw her, so much so that they made no move towards her as she walk inside the room

She moved closer to the king and reached inside her pocket. She pulled out a gold disk with symbol engraved on it and grabbed Arthur's hand.

She placed it in his hand and said, "The Disir are kind of scary."

The king smiled a smile of love and adoration for his daughter then she fell to the ground as Sir Gwaine catches her.

* * *

I woke up a while later after falling over in front of everyone to find myself in my own bed with clean clothing and my wounds to be bandaged.

I sat up a little too quickly to find that I had a headache, a really bad one.

I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to my wardrobe to get some proper clothing on.

I picked black trousers and a long sleeve dark blue top. Along with my clothing I put on my brown boots and my sword.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in." I say.

Mordred walks in looking slightly worried but I only smile as he pulls me into a hug which I return.

"Angel are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm fine Mordred and you?"

"Same as always. The Queen and Arthur want to see you in their chambers."

"All right I will head out now, are you coming?" I ask him as we walk out of my room.

"No, I have training."

"Well see you late then." I say to him.

"See you." He says back before going the opposite direction then me.

I begin to walk towards the King and Queen's chambers when Gwaine walks around a corner and up to me. He kisses me hard like we have been apart forever and then pulls me into a tight embrace which I return.

We pull away and he holds my face in his hands.

"I missed you." He says to me.

I cup my hand in his cheek and say, "I missed you too."

"Gwaine!" calls a voice.

We break apart at the sound of someone's voice and Merlin walks around a corner.

"Angel." He says.

"Hi Merlin." I say, "Well I better go. Nice to see you again Gwaine but I must go now."

I walk away from both of them and to the King and Queen's chambers as my cheeks begin to heat up.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Enter." Calls Arthur's voice.

I walk in and as soon as they see me they smile.

"Angel. Come sit, there's something we have to discuss with you." Says Gwen.

I Sit down opposite of her and Arthur a little confused.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" asked Arthur to Gwen.

"I think you should." Said Gwen.

"What? What is it?" I ask growing more and more confused.

"Well you finished your quest proving to me and Guinevere, the knights, and the kingdom that you are fit for the throne. You have showed us and everyone your loyalty and commitment." Said Arthur.

"We think it's time." Stepped in Gwen.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time for you to take your rightful place as crowned Princess of Camelot."

"What?" I say shocked, alarmed and scared.

Their faces turn to ones of confusion, surprise and concern then I realize what I must look like to them right now.

"You don't have to answer right now, just think about it. Okay?" said Gwen still looking concerned and confused.

"I'll think about it but I, I, I don't know. I mean I never grew up as a 'royal'." I tell them.

"Nor was but I learned and taking the responsibility is a big one but we both think you can handle it. We've seen you're love, commitment, and loyalty to Camelot, us, and our people." Sad Gwen.

I want to take that place but how can I? I have magic and I am keeping it secret. How could I take my place like this?

"All were asking is for you to think about." Said Arthur at last.

"All right." I said to them before getting up and leaving.

As I walked back to my room I couldn't help but think, what am I going to do?

I keep thinking of things I can do other than the one yet I know that through all these options I only have one.

I have to tell them, I have to tell the all, and take what will come but first there is one person that needs to know above all else.

Mordred knows, he's always known but there is one whom I have known for so long and never told.

I will tell Gwaine first.

I walked to the kitchen in hopes of finding him and to my luck he was on his way there.

"Angel, what a surprise." He says.

"Gwaine, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the balcony from before." With that said I leave him and head to the balcony which is in a secluded part of the citadel.

I waited five minutes until he arrived.

"What was so important we had to come all the way out here Angel?" he asks me.

"Gwaine, there is something I have never told you before and there is something you need to know." I start.

"You know you can tell me anything." He says while looking into my eyes a little concerned.

I look straight back into his own and say,

"Gwaine, I am a seer. I have magic."


	16. Change

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 15

I still remember when I first met Gwaine a few years back and I remember it like it was yesterday. All the details are edged into my brain and I can play it over and over again. I think back to that time, that moment and wonder if he knew this secret I was telling him then would he still have chased after me?

_A few years ago_

_I was in a small village close to the borders of Cendreds kingdom and although you would expect it to have housed vicious people it housed the exact opposite._

_The village Allan was so quiet during the day you scarcely heard anyone or any sound while the night was completely different. _

_The nights were full of noise so much so that it was like the quiet village from earlier disappeared and was replaced by this noisy one. People went out to the only Tavern of the village to drink and gamble away everything. Although there was only one tavern it was far from small, it was the largest I have ever seen. Even people from surrounding villages and cities would come and have their fun._

_When I arrived in Allan I thought it to be quiet until night arrived then everything changed. _

_I went to the tavern and drank all I could find laughing all the way yet I wasn't too drunk to know a player when I see one._

_I was sitting at a table by myself when the charming rouge approached me._

"_Well hello there, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be all alone in a tavern like this." He said to me as he took a seat across the table from me. _

"_I'm not a thing, I am a woman." I stated to him._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to offend. I am Gwaine."_

"_Well Gwaine it's a real pleasure."_

_He smiled and said, "What's your name?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked as I said this._

"_I do that's why I asked."_

"_It's Angel."_

"_That name fits you perfectly. You look like an Angel." He said at an attempt of flirting._

_I smiled a little darkly and said, "Until you get to know me."_

_I picked up my cup and took a long sip of mead._

"_How about a kiss?" he asked._

_I almost choked on my drink when he said that but as soon as I got my coughing under control I said to him, "I ought to hit you right now."_

"_How about a game?" he asked._

_I raised an eyebrow and said, "What sort of game?"_

_He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a dice._

"_I'll pick a number and you pick a number. I'll roll the dice and whoever's number is closer wins."_

"_You get a kiss if you win and what do I get?" I say to him._

_He smiled and said, "You get to hit me."_

_I smirked and said, "Deal. I choose seven." _

"_Then I choose eight."_

_With that said he rolled the dice in his hand and dropped it on the table. It rolled a few times and landed face up. We both leaned over and looked at the dice, I smiled._

"_Six."_

_I draw back my arm and before he even realizes what I am doing I bring my fist down hard on his face. He falls over onto the ground and I pick up my cup taking the last sip. I place money onto one of the workers hands there and walk over to him._

_I walk up to him and kneel down so we are at eye level. I can tell he is about to pass out but before he does I place my hand on his left cheek._

"_That's what you get for thinking you could ever steal a kiss from me."_

_With that said I take my hand off his cheek and stand up, walking out of the tavern. Little did I know at the time, he didn't pass out and he was right behind me._

* * *

"Gwaine, I am a seer. I have magic." I say to him.

His features turned to one of concern to surprise, anger, and sadness in an instance. He didn't say anything and only stared at me with all those emotions running across his face.

"Gwaine?" I say to him now worried.

His eyes met mine and I just stared into them unable to move.

"Angel, why did you never tell me?" he finally asks.

"I was afraid but I am telling you now."

"Afraid of what? That I would tell someone so you could be executed? Do you really think I would do that?"

"No." I say to him while placing my hand on his left cheek.

She shakes my hand off and takes a step back.

"Gwaine please I know I haven't ever told you but I never used my magic in the past and I hardly saw anything. When I did I ignored it." I try to reason with him.

"In the past? Do you use it now?" he asks.

"Yes I have to." I tell him.

"Why, magic is illegal in Camelot."

"I had to. I came up against many evils and all I had left was my magic. So many times lately I have faced death and won because I used my magic."

He didn't look convinced so I continued.

"Gwaine you know I am not evil and I would never wish harm on anyone whom doesn't deserve it. You know me." I said the last part as I looked into his eyes.

"Your right I do know you but I guess not anymore. You used to tell me everything and now this is where we are." He said to me as he took another step back.

I took a step forward and say, "Gwaine I remember what you told me those years ago. You told me that you would never judge a person based on if they are rich or poor. You told me that you look forward to a day where everyone can live as an equal whomever they are. I am just another looking for that and I hope you see it because I always want you beside me. I always want to be by your side. I have magic, I am good, and I love you. That's all you need to understand and accept. And I will tell Arthur and Gwen when I am ready. When I am ready I will tell everyone and I will help make this kingdom better."

He looked at me and took a step closer.

I placed my hand on his cheek once again and whispered, "I will always love you whether you accept me the way I am or not."

He put his hand on mine that was holding his face and said, "I already knew all those things Angel and I will always love you. I won't tell your secret but you must, soon."

I walked closer and leaned my forehead on his.

"I know."

* * *

I walked down the hall with every new step a new uncertainty. I am scared but maybe I am being scared for no reason. I mean I am not going to tell them everything, not yet anyways. I will only tell them a little at a time.

I walk up to their doorway that leads into their chambers and wonder what I will do if they don't accept me. I am so scared and nervous but Arthur and Gwen wouldn't send their daughter to die, would they?

No, they wouldn't so that. But the law.

I look back up at the familiar doorway that I have been to many times before with no trouble but now there is so much trouble.

I lift my hand up to the door and knock three times.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Enter." Came Arthur's voice.

I opened the door and stepped inside to find Arthur and Gwen sitting at their table eating some fruit.

"Angel, come join us." Says Arthur when he sees me.

I walk over to their table and sit down growing more nervous and scared as each second ticks by.

They continue to eat their fruit as I sit there trying to say what I must but only failing each time. Finally I blurted it out fast,

"Gwen and Arthur I am a seer."

They stopped what they were doing and only stared at me.

"I am a seer," I continued. "I can see things that are about to happen and I am usually powerless to stop them. This is a magical ability and I know your law but I can't take the throne unless you know the truth. Unless Camelot knows the truth. The truth that I am a seer."

"Magic." Whispers Arthur.

"I was born like this, I never had a choice and many don't, many just like me. So what now?" I say to them.

What Arthur said next surprised me and even Gwen I think.

"A new decree will have to be made of course."

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"A new decree. I can't have my daughter running around with the possibility of being executed now can I?" he said while getting up.

I get up as well and run up to him. I hug him surprising both me and him.

I whisper into his ear, "Thank you Father."

* * *

I stood off to the side of the round table as Arthur began to address his knights and inform them of what will be.

"Welcome to another meeting of the round table," began Arthur, "I have a few announcements to make so let's begin. First I have a new decree to discuss with you. 'Anyone who is born with a gift or curse brought on by magic but does not have magic will not be bothered. If anyone like this poses a threat to Camelot or commits a crime they will be judged based on their actions and not what they were born with.' Does anyone appose?"

No one did and everyone remained silent but Leon.

"Sire, if I may?" he asked.

"Speak Sir Leon, we are all equals here." Answered Arthur.

"Why did you decide to make this new decree?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and looked at me. I nodded my head to tell him to continue.

"Well people born like that don't have magic and they didn't have a choice. My eyes were never opened to that until recently when Angelica arrived. You see, Angelica is a seer."

There were a few gasps from people around the table and surprised faces everywhere. Some looked glanced at me but briefly.

"The second announcement is that in a week's time Angelica will take her rightful place as crowned Princess of Camelot. If there are any objections speak them now or say neigh no longer."

No one spoke so Arthur finished off by saying, "Then this round table meeting is finished."

* * *

It was really happening, the day has come for me to take my rightful place as crowned Princess of Camelot. In less than an hour I'd be crowned.

I am happy but even so what I saw months ago when I just arrived in Camelot keeps running through my head. I am scared of what I saw and what is about to happen yet I know that I have to do this and I will.

My hair is unbraided and only combed down my back. I was wearing a plain dark blue dress with grey leggings underneath with my brow boots along with my sword strapped to my side.

I am ready.

I walked through the castles empty halls as everyone was in the large throne room already. I came to a large doorway like what I saw and the two guards on either side open the door for me.

I stepped through the doorway and walked towards my future and possibly my death all the while I was smiling.

There are people on each side of me as I walk down the middle. When I get to the end I see the Arthur and Gwen smiling.

I walk up one step and kneel on the second where a pillow is for my knees.

I look up to where the Arthur picks up a crown half as tall as his and Gwen's from a pillow held by a man I don't recognize.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statues, customs, and laws laid down by your forebears?" asks Arthur.

"I do Arthur." I say to him and everyone.

He coughs and I realize my mistake.

"Sorry, I do sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot now, and for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Angelica Pendragon do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its people." I say loudly so that my voice echoes across the whole room.

"Then I King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot crown my daughter, Angelica Pendragon, crowned Princess of Camelot." Arthur says while placing the crown on my head.

I got up from kneeling and take both the king and queens hands as I walk up the last steps. I stand in the middle of them as Arthur announces to everyone, "Long Live the Princess!"

"Long Live the Princess!" everyone chanted.

Gwen and Arthur walked in front of me to their thrones when I saw him.

A guy in the crowd was holding a crossbow and he was about to fire, straight at Arthur and Gwen.

I pushed them both down as he released the trigger but I wasn't fast enough and an arrow shot straight into my heart.

I fell over as blood spilled, my blood.

The pain overwhelmed I and the last thing I saw was Arthur and Gwen's scared faces looking down at me.

* * *

"What exactly are you saying Guise?" asked the king.

They stood in the Princesses chambers as she lay on her bed unconscious with Merlin placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"What I'm saying sire is that she will live but something was in that arrow and I am afraid that she will not wake for a long time." Said Guise.

The King left to go find the Queen and only Merlin and Guise remained.

"What really was in that arrow?" asked Merlin as soon as they were gone.

"Magic of the most powerful kind. I have seen a wound such as this when I was just a young boy. No one could heal the poor man. This magic contains blood of the victim and it has to be taken willingly."

"How could Angel give her blood willingly? Will she wake?" asked Merlin.

"No, I am afraid not."

Merlin nodded his head and walked up to Angel. He placed his hand on her wound and tried as he might yet nothing worked. His magic was useless.

"My magic, it won't work."

Guise looked at the young man and said,

"I feared that to be so. She can't be healed and soon she will fade into nothing."


	17. Betrayal

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 16

'Merlin.' Called a voice inside Merlin's head.

He was currently washing clothing for the king when he heard that voice inside his head and no he wasn't crazy.

He recognized this voice as Mordred's but why would he be calling for him like this?

'Merlin meet me outside of the castle, north. It's about Angel.' Came Mordred's voice again and then it was gone.

As so as he heard that it was about Angel the young man was ready to drop everything and run out there if not for the soapy clothing in his hand.

Angel was still in her deep slumber and nothing he tried would work. Arthur and Gwen were heartbroken yet again and it was killing Merlin to see his friends like that.

If Mordred had information, a cure, or even if he did have some part of it he would tell Merlin and Merlin would do everything he could with that to help her. It is his destiny to help build Albion with Arthur and help him in any way he can. Saving Angel is doing exactly that.

Merlin washed the clothing faster than ever before and soon he was done. After hanging the clothing up to dry and emptying the water Merlin rushed out of the castle. He ran all the way out of the city's walls and towards the north part of the forestry.

'This way.' Guided Mordred's voice.

The young man followed the voice until he came to a clearing where Sir Mordred stood waiting.

"Merlin." Said Mordred.

"Mordred." Called back Merlin, "You called me about Angel."

A look of sadness and grief passed through his features and he said to him, "Yes. I think I know a way to save her but I need your help."

"My help?" asked Merlin curious.

"I have magic Merlin and so do you. I have tried to save her but my magic is not strong enough."

"I tried too." Informed Merlin.

"And it didn't work but what if we combine our magic then maybe it could." Mordred told him while taking a few steps closer to him.

Merlin looked at him thinking, weighing the options and deciding if he could trust Mordred. He didn't trust him and that's why he was tempted to say no but if this is the only chance left then he would have to try.

Even if it meant working with the enemy or in Mordred's case the soon to be enemy. He can't deny what he saw.

"All right but Arthur can't see us." Says Merlin.

"Don't worry I have it all figured out." Said Mordred.

Sir Mordred held out his arm to shake on it and Merlin held out his a little bit reluctantly.

Their arms met and they shook on it both with new hope rising in each that Angel indeed could be saved.

* * *

The two magic users stood over Angel's seemingly lifeless body ready to save her.

"Are you ready?" asks Merlin.

"Yes." Answers Mordred.

Merlin takes Mordred's hand and places it on Angel's healing wound. Their hands overlap each other on her wound.

"When I say now say the words I told you." Says Merlin.

"Now."

They both begin to speak the same words at once, the same language, and the same spell.

"Álædan Sé átorcynn út, innung æ béon in."

Both pairs of eyes glow a gold color and their magic flows through them until their eyes fade and so does the magic.

They pull away and watch Angel who seems to still be sleeping.

Her eyes open suddenly showing their piercing blue and she blinks looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes close slowly a few seconds later like she is drifting off to sleep and then they are shut.

"Angel." Speaks Mordred.

He walks over closer and leans over so his ear is close to her nose.

"She's breathing." Informs Mordred. "It didn't work."

Merlin walks over and listens to her heart beat carefully.

"No wait. Listen." Says Merlin to him.

He takes a step back so that Mordred can listen and he does.

"What?"

"Her heart, its beating faster than before like she is no longer in a deep slumber."

"Does that she will wake up?" asks a tense Mordred.

Merlin answers, "Possibly, I think, but we won't know until she does."

* * *

Angel:

Darkness yet again but this time it's peaceful and I know I have to go back but maybe I will just stay a little longer.

A little longer.

A light suddenly fills the darkness, where is it coming from?

Oh, wait. It's coming from me.

I have to go back, now and fast. What was I thinking? There is so much there for me and I need to get back.

It takes all my strength and energy to push through whatever barrier is between me and life. It is so very tiring but I keep pushing through because I must. It's like swimming through water to the surface when you know you have run out of air and you know that no matter how much it hurts you have to make it.

I should know, I almost died twice swimming in the vast lakes of Albion.

Finally I make it, I push to the surface and I open my eyes to find a ceiling above me. I feel relieved yet so very exhausted and I just want to sleep so I do.

I close my eyes and fall back into darkness yet this time I'm just resting.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly to find it dark but light. Candles are lighted I can tell as I look up at the shadows on my ceiling.

I turn my head slowly to my right and even this small gesture causes me great exhaustion.

I look to see Mordred and I smile. His eyes are trailing things all around in what appears to be my room until they finally land on me.

"Angel." He says and I can hear the relief in his words.

"Mordred." I say tiredly.

I feel a dull pain on my left side by my arm and I remember the events from before. I was shot with a crossbow I believe.

I look into Mordred's eyes and I see something. Something happened, I can tell.

"What happened to you?" I say even though it strains me to do so.

He looks at me and opens his mouth to speak but I stop him by saying, "Don't lie either."

He smiles a little and begins to tell me again what happened.

I gasped in shock when he told me that Cara returned and that he tried to kill Arthur, my father. Mordred told me that she didn't mean it, that she doesn't understand and also about Merlin.

"You knew he had magic?" he asks me.

I nod my head and he doesn't look mad.

He then proceeds to tell me about how he is going to try to get her free. When he is done he looks at me sadly like his heart is torn.

"I understand Mordred. Just always know that I love you like my brother because you are." I say to him.

He looks relieved and says, "And I as you are my sister."

I hold out my hand even though it takes great pains and he holds on to me. I squeeze his hand one last time and say to him, "Goodbye."

He nods his head, gets up, and walks out of my room as silent tears run down my face.

I turn over as I begin to cry until exhaustion takes over and I sleep once again.

* * *

I wake up some time later with new energy and a readiness to do anything.

I arise from my bed and dress as fast as I can, afterward I attach my sword and head out. I know where I will go. I must find out what happened with Mordred.

I walk up to the doors to Arthur and Gwen's chambers once again freighted by the knowledge that I will soon learn.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Enter." Comes Gwen's voice.

I open the door and walk in to find only Gwen sitting on her bed trying to untangle some necklaces.

"Perhaps you should let someone else have a look." I say to her.

Her head shoots up so fast it is a wonder why she was not hurt. Her eyes looked up straight at mine and they turn from shock to happiness. She drops her necklaces and runs up to me.

She embraces me in a tight hug which I return and we stay like this for a few minutes until she lets go.

She holds me back and says, "I knew you would return to us. You always do."

I smile at her and we go to sit down at the table.

I don't wait for pleasantries and ask what I want to know, what I need to know.

"Where is Mordred?"

She looks at me and says, "You always have a way of knowing."

"Where is he?" I ask again.

"Angel." She says while placing her hand on mine, "He escaped from the cells after being arrested for trying to set free a jailer."

"Was it a girl named Cara?" I ask.

She looks shocked but says, "Yes and she was executed. He escaped soon after and we don't know where he is."

I stand up quickly shocking both of us and without looking back I run out of her chambers as she calls after me.

I run out of the castle and into the forest.

I am out of breathe so I stop running and finally look around me. I am in the forest, I should head back. I turn around and my eyes widen in shock as I see two forms stand in front of me.

Mordred and Morgana both clothed in all black.

"Angel." Says Morgana.

I ignore her and look straight into Mordred's eyes.

"Mordred. How could you?"

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to say thank you to everyone out there whom has read my story and enjoyed it all the way until now and on forth. I would like to thank all the people whom reviewed as well, thank you. And to all the people whom favourite and Followed, thank you.

Please review and let me know if you would like to see a chapter solely about Angel and Gwaine. About their past together or if you don't wouldn't like that.

Once again Thank You to everyone whom has stuck by me and this story as it was written and as it will continue to be written until it's end.

THANK YOU


	18. Gwaine

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 17

"Mordred. How could you?" I say to him while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Arthur killed Cara." He said with emotion clear in his voice, "And I can't let that pass."

"He must have had a reason. Mordred I understand but this is not the way"-

"How can you possibly understand!?" He said half yelling until a firm grip on his shoulder by Morgana silences him.

"Your right. How could I possibly understand what it means to watch a person I love die at the hands of my friend? I don't understand that kind of pain and I hope I Never do. I am so sorry you had to Mordred but you can't just switch sides like this. What about me?" I say to him.

"You? What about me? How am I supposed to be loyal to a person like Arthur WHO KILLED THE PERSON I LOVE!?"

"I don't know and I guess maybe you can't do that but what about me Mordred? Don't you remember what Morgana here did to me? I love you like you are truly my brother and you are. It's killing me to see you like this so please don't. Don't you even care about me?"

His angered face falls and is replaced with sadness as I say my words.

"I know your hurting Mordred and I want to help. I'm not asking you to go back and still be a knight of Camelot. All I'm asking is for you to not be a knight for her." I say the last part with looking at Morgana.

"Angel you are my sister, I know that, and I have always known that but I have to do this. I know what Morgana did to you but it was all part of her plan to give Camelot a ruler who would let people with magic be free."

He walks up to me and grabs my hands with his.

"Imagine a land where we all can be free, happy, and at peace. This is what Morgana strives for, this is what I strive for, and I know this is what you strive for." He says to me while looking into my eyes.

"He is right. This is only what I hope for." Says Morgana behind him looking genuine.

I look at her and then back at Mordred and for a split second I see what they see. It's wonderful until I see the roots.

"Arthur strives for this to be, he just doesn't entirely realize what he must do and when he does there will be peace. Only when he does it he won't kill or harm innocent people like her." I say the last part with hatred looking at Morgana.

I look back at Mordred and see something in his features I have never seen before. Pity.

He lets go of my hands and backs away, back to Morgana's side.

"Mordred you're not just siding with Morgana, you're siding against me." I say to him.

He shakes his head to say no and backs away into the forest pulling Morgana along.

I stare into the forest for what seems like forever with shock in every part of my body.

I fall to the ground and sit there not moving and only thinking of Mordred and what he has done.

I yell out loud, in my head, and with every part of me as the pains of betrayal flow through me, inside and out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears fall down my face and then I am crying out for my friend, for my brother.

I hear footsteps in the distance and trees rustling yet I make no move to stand or try to defend myself.

What does it matter?

"Angel." I hear that familiar voice and I want to start crying all over again with relief.

"Gwaine." I say through a muffled sob.

I look up through my tear filled eyes to see Gwaine looking down at me with worry and concern. He sheathes his sword and kneels down next to me. He wraps me into a tight embrace as I cry and we sit like this for a long while, until the sun disappears.

He knows me so well, he knows what to do when I'm hurting.

I remember when He followed me out of that Tavern, I remember everything so well.

* * *

_I walked out of that tavern and away from that charming rouge with a sense of satisfaction. I laughed a little at the thought of him ever being able to steal a kiss from me as I walked to where Mal stood waiting by a tree._

_I got to Mal and was about to climb on him and leave this village behind when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of reflex mostly I unsheathed my sword by my side and held it out up against the man's neck._

_I blinked and looked more closely through the darkness to see that it was the same man from earlier._

"_Now, Now I mean no harm."_

_I dropped my sword from his neck and sheathed it._

"_I must be losing my touch if you're still standing at this time. Don't worry next time I will hit you harder." _

_With that said I turned around and climbed back onto Mal. I was about to leave when his words stopped me._

"_You're just going to leave? I thought we were becoming friends here? Acquaintances?"_

_I looked back down at him and raised my eyebrow as I told him, "I barley know you and you tried to steal a kiss from me. Were more like enemies then friends?"_

"_Oh, come one. Don't be like this. Let me get my horse and we can leave together." He said to me. _

"_Look, I'm sure you could find some damsel that would love to ride with you. Why me when you have all those other options out there?" I ask him._

"_You're the first damsel I have met who can hold their own and won't take ill treatment no matter how small."_

_I look at him debating whether I should allow him to join me. _

_One half of me wants to say yes so I won't have to be alone anymore since I departed from Mordred and home also he seems relatively all right. The other half wants to say no, who knows who he is or where he came from but he is right, I can hold my own so I would be all right. _

_I have made up my mind._

"_All right Charming Rouge, go get your horse and we will be off." _

* * *

I stop crying yet he never lets me go and we stand up together. I am a little wobbly on my legs but Gwaine is there holding me and helping me.

He takes off his Camelot cape and wraps it around me before we venture out of the forest towards the city.

I use the cape to cover my head and face so no one recognizes me, I don't need anyone else's eyes on me.

We walk through the city, into the castle, and to my chambers.

He helps me take off my boots and sword then I lay in bed. I know he is about to leave yet I need him, I need him here with me.

As he is about walk away I reach out and grasp his arm only catching a bit of his shirt. He stops and turns to look at me. He nods his head and I let go.

I watch as he takes off his sword, armour, chainmail, and boots until he is done. He walks around to the other side of the bed and crawls in.

He holds me and I feel safe, loved. We both drift off into sleep holding onto one another.

My last thought being of Mordred.

* * *

"_Oh come one. The great Angel scared to jump in a little lake?" said Gwaine to me as I stood by the water on a ledge of a small hill._

_I look over to where he stands only a few feet away and say, "I'm not scared. Just careful."_

_I don't mention the fact that I almost drowned a few years back and nearly died. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing my weakness._

"_Careful? Huh?" he says to me._

"_Fine." I grumble._

_I take a step back and remove my boots, socks, and sword. I take a step closer so that I am at the very edge of the cliff and look down at the endless blue. With one deep breathe I take another step and fall into the water._

_It's cold. Colder than I thought. I flap my arms around in the water as I feel my breathe run out and prey to the gods that I will make it to the surface._

_I find myself sinking more and more never making it closer to the surface, only to the bottom. My lungs are screaming desperately for air yet none come to ease their suffering, my suffering._

_I can't take it anymore and I open my mouth knowing it will be met with water yet my body has a mind of its own. Water swallows into my mouth and down my throat._

_I hear a splash in the distance and I open my eyes despite the water to see a form coming towards me. I close my eyes and darkness overrides my vision._

"_Angel!" Calls a faraway voice. "Come on, please come back. I need you."_

_That voice I know it and I know I need them too so I muscle up all my strength and fight to open my eyes, to feel my body again._

_My eyes snap open and I start to cough water up violently. I feel a pair of arms around me, holding me as I cough and I hear that voice whisper, _

"_Thank god Angel. I thought I lost you."_

* * *

I wake up to warmth on my face and I smile sleepily until the events of last night replay themselves in my head. My smile falls and I open my eyes to see the curtains to my room partially open.

Standing in front of them is Gwaine attaching his sword to his side. He looks down at me and our eyes meet. He smiles sadly at me and says, "I have to go to training but I will come back."

He walks over and bends over kissing me on the lips which I return half heartily.

"I love you." He whispers before standing back up.

"And I you." I say back to him.

He smile again before turning around and walking out of my chambers.

When he is gone I pull the covers back and stand up. I walk slowly to where my window is and peek through the curtains. I watch the people down below, so happy.

I shut the curtains tightly closed and walk back to me bed. I Lay down and roll over, pulling the covers over my head.

I smile softly to myself and frown yet again.

Mordred.

How could he?

I force the thoughts of him, his betrayal, and all the sadness out of my head to replace it with all the good thoughts, memories, and happiness.

* * *

"How is she?" asks a voice waking me from my slumber.

"Her health seems to be excellent sire, she is only resting." Says what I can tell to be Guises voice.

I wait until I hear footsteps leaving and finally my door shutting before I open my eyes. It felt like I slept ages yet I am still so tired.

I get up from my bed and put on some clean clothing along with boots and my sword before leaving my chambers.

I walk out the door to see a servant standing by.

"Excuse me but do you know where I could find Sir Gwaine." I ask him.

He looks at me and bows before saying, "The knights are at a round table meeting along with the Queen and King, my lady."

I don't bother correcting him as I still feel thoroughly exhausted and only walk down the hall to where the round table meeting is held.

I walk up to a back door of sorts and open the door but stop when it gets to a crack as I hear Leon's voice, "A force of Saxons Sire. They crossed the northern border last night and attacked the garrison at Stawell."

"They march under Morgana's command?" asks Arthur.

I hold my breath as I listen to the next words, scared of what they are.

"There can be no doubt about it, sire. It was not just men we faced but sorcery." Comes Gwaine's voice.

I look at all their faces and that at Merlin's. He's scared, they all are.

'Merlin.' I say to Merlin in my mind.

No response.

'Merlin.' I try again with no avail.

'Merlin!'

I stop and think. This can me only one thing and that is that Merlin lost his magic?

I let out a large breathe, realizing something and whisper,

"It's started."


	19. Battle

I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's

Chapter 18

_War._

_Battle._

_Blood._

_Magic._

_Death._

_I watch as knights of Camelot attack and defend against another army. They are Saxons, magic users, and part of my family._

_We fight against each other, each trying to win something that is the same yet different I watch myself make blows and defend others as I try to win._

_This battle is bloody and certainly deadly._

_Lightning._

_I hear it in the distance and I look up behind me to see an older man with a long white beard standing on a tall cliff. He is holding a staff and every time he holds it up more lightning is sounded. No its not lightning but magic._

_I look over to see the other side which vastly outnumbers us go flying back with the strength of that man's magic._

_I try to conjure magic up in myself but I don't feel it, it's gone. _

_No. _

_I still have some but barley. I remember something and I know that I gave it to someone._

_I look back up to the man and I swear that our eyes meet. I may not have much but I have enough to say, "Merlin."_

_Why did I say that?_

_I watch and listen to his response._

"_Angel, go! Find Arthur!"_

_I watch as I look back up at him then turn around with my sword at the ready and then I run back into battle._

* * *

I open my eyes quickly and intake a large breathe as I begin to pant like a dog. I feel so out of breathe and shaken up that I can barely sit up.

I strong pair of arms helps me sit up and I look over to see that it's Leon.

"Are you all right my Lady?" He says to me when our eyes meet.

I stare at him then look around to find that it is only us. I must have fallen over and, and….. I had a vision. I remember it so clearly now but what was that?

"My Lady."

I look over at Leon and say, "I'm fine. I must have slipped."

I start to get up as he helps me and soon I am standing up on my two feet.

"What has happened?" I ask him.

He looks at me and says, "Morgana. She has attacked the north borders. We are heading out into battle soon to meet her and her army."

My stomach drops and I stand there shocked. What I saw, the battle, it's the end, and something terrible is going to happen. I just know it.

Wait that old man with the powerful magic that was Merlin but Merlin somehow lost his magic. I need to speak with him, now.

"Sorry Leon but I, I have to go."

With that said I walk past him and towards Guises chambers.

I was walking past a window when I saw them. Merlin and Gwaine but they were leaving. I ran past the window and faster than ever to the entrance of the castle.

I ran through the large doors, past the guards, and down the steps almost falling a few times until I was out of breathe standing in front of Merlin.

He was about to get on his horse but stopped when he saw me.

"Angel." He says.

"Merlin. Where are you going?" I ask.

"Guise needed herbs."

I look at him a little confused and almost believing him but I stopped thinking that because I know what I saw. I can't ignore it.

Merlin will be there at the battle in disguise, he will use powerful magic, and we will win. Yet how can he do that when he doesn't have any magic?

Then it hits me and I know what I must do. I have to do this, for me, for Arthur and Gwen, and for Camelot and my people.

Without a warning I pull Merlin into a large embrace while apologising to Gwaine a million times in my head.

"Accept my gift Merlin." I whisper to him in his ear.

Then I let it go. I feel it, I feel all my magic slipping from my grasp, I feel it all except for only a little, and it all becomes a part of Merlin and not a part of me.

I let Merlin go and take an unsteady step back. He looks at me as I look at him and we both feel it.

"Well you better be going. Goodbye." I say to them.

Gwaine looks at me confused but Merlin gets back on his horse and they are gone.

I take a few steps back until I am sitting on the stone steps. I feel so exhausted by what I did, what I gave, and all I want to do is sleep yet I know I can't, I mustn't.

It might not be enough but I couldn't give it all or else I would be dead, I hope it's enough.

I'm putting everything on the line here and it feels like the right thing to do.

I just gave Merlin almost all my magic.

* * *

I waited in the castle only staring out of a window watching as the knights made ready to leave for battle. I watched as Gwen ran out to go with them.

I took a step back from the window and placed my hand on my sword hilt. I have my sword and all I need is Mal and then I am ready.

I take a deep breath and push away the fear and uncertainty knowing inside my stomach. I walked down the stairs to the stables and get Mal.

I lead him out to where the others are when I Arthur walks up to me. I see relief spread across his features and I know he is glad to see me alive.

I stick out my arm and he shakes it.

"Are you ready for battle?" I ask.

"Yes. We are heading out now." He answers.

"Yes, yes we are."

He turned towards me and said, "You don't think you are coming do you?"

"Of course I am. What kind of leader stays in their comfy castle while their people fight for your own battle? Because that's not me and I know that's not me so let's not argue about this any more okay? Let's just ride out now."

I walk past him and ready Mal. I climb on his back as the others climb on their horses and then we are off. Ready to meet our enemies and ready to defeat them no matter how hard.

* * *

"Gwaine." I say to him as I pull him aside.

We made camp and Gwaine just returned.

"Angel." He says to me once we are alone.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's something. You can tell me or ask me, whatever it is." I say to him when I see his expression.

"You and Merlin." He started.

I smiled and tried to stop it but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and then I was full blown laughing.

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to say, "There's nothing between us Gwaine. I hugged him because I had to."

"I thought there was going to be no more secrets between us." He says.

"There always will be one Gwaine but if we both get out of this alive I promise to tell you all. Right now the only thing you need to know is that I love you."

"And I you."

With that said we lean into each other and I kiss him passionately like it will be our last and who knows maybe it will be.

* * *

I stand beside Arthur as he makes his speech, his final speech before we do battle.

"Tonight we do battle, tonight we end this war, and we end a war as old as the land itself. The war against tourney, greed, and spite. Not all will greet dawn, some will live and some will die but each and every one of you fights with honor and with pride. We not only fight for our lives but for the future, the future of Camelot, the future of Albion, the future of the United kingdoms."

I unsheathe my sword and hold it up into the air.

"For all those whom have fallen because of this endless war and for all those whom will." I say loudly, "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" everyone chants back.

* * *

We march, our armies and theirs, we march until we meet in the middle. We stare at each other, us and them.

I stand by Arthur and wait for his command.

"On me!" he yells.

I yell after him, "And on me!"

Then we run towards what was always going to be, to our enemies, to our fate, and to our destiny.

I yell one last time my loudest as we meet what is to be.

"For the love of Camelot!"


End file.
